Cahaya Lilin (CL)
by Via Ni
Summary: Naruto menyukai Hinata saat pertama kali bertemu meski fisik Hinata tidak sempurna. Naruto berjanji akan terus mendukung dan selalu membantu Hinata dalam menjalani kehidupan SMA/Bad Summary/RnR/DLDR
1. Chapter 1 Club untukmu

_Wajahnya yang begitu cantik, matanya yang bulat dan lentik, kulitnya putih seputih porselen, senyumannya manis, suaranyapun begitu halus. Dia gadis yang sudah menghipnotisku saat pertama kali bertemu, dia membuatku jatuh cinta hanya pada pandangan pertama. _

_Tadinya.. _

_Meski akhirnya aku tahu pandangan kedua setelahnya merubah segalanya.. _

_Membuatku semakin mencintainya sangat dan sangat mencintainya. _

_Dia gadis sempurna di mataku.._

* * *

_**Cahaya Lilin**_

_**Disclaimer**__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Frienship/Romace**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Gaje, EYD.**_

_**Chapter 1: Club untukmu**_

Pria berkulit tan itu berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah. Mencari sebuah ruangan yang sedari tadi tidak ia temukan. Kertas berbentuk gambar denah, ia genggam erat. Tatapannya berulang kali melirik papan kecil yang tersemat di atas pintu yang berjajar di tiap deretan bangunan berukuran panjang itu. Ruang apa yang tengah kau cari, huh?

"Club Basket. Apa tidak ada?" Tanyanya sedikit murung. Ia lipat kembali peta yang sempat membimbingnya hingga kini tersesat di suatu tempat. Ia meraih sebuah brosur daftar club yang disediakan di sekolahnya.

Ya, KHS. Sekolahan yang baru berdiri beberapa tahun. Meski dibilang itu sekolahan baru. Prestasi para siswa dan siswinya tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Sudah lahir beberapa murid berprestasi yang cukup luar biasa di bidang tertentu.

Rambut blonde yang terlihat acak-acakan itu semakin acak-acakan karena gerakan kasar dari kedua tangannya yang brutal.

"Kenapa aku terjebak di Sekolahan seperti ini?!" Umpatnya entah pada siapa. Ia terduduk lesu tampak seperti orang gila. "Bahkan di sini tidak ada club Basket." Lanjutnya sedikit bergumam.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dinding untuk menjadikan tumpuan. "Aku beci bersekolah di sini." Sumpah serapah ia tunjukan pada sekolahan yang baru berdiri beberapa tahun tersebut.

Bukankah sekolahan ini sudah termasuk elit? Semua fasilitas memadai dengan guru-guru yang tersohor di bidangnya.

Ah, tapi apa yang di suguhkan untuk para siswa di Sekolahan ini jauh dari harapannya.

Hanya satu.. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan. Menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya.

Sedikit terhuyung berjalan menyusuri lorong. Kakinya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah dentingan piano.

Mengerjap berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih ada di dunia. Tapi.. Siapa yang memainkan piano di sekolah pada saat jam pulang?

Pria berkulit tan itu mengintip dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Hordeng putih melambai terkena kembusan angin semakin membuatnya merinding.

Merinding? Ya. Tapi tidak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya dirinya berubah menjadi tertegun akan sosok yang ia lihat.

'Bidadari, kah?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kedua telinganya ia pasang baik-baik guna untuk mendengarnya nyanyian merdu dari sang bidadari.

Ting..  
Suara sumbang dari salah satu not piano membuat pria yang tengah bersandar itu tersentak.

Berhenti! Kenapa?

Ingin rasanya dia berlari masuk ke dalam lalu memohon agar gadis itu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Ia bahkan tidak berani bergerak karena melihat gadis berbaju serba putih itu berjalan keluar.

Tanpa harus diterka lagi. Si gadis pasti langsung mengetahui ada seorang pria yang tengah mengintipnya.

Gadis bersurai indigo terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sepatunya ia rapatkan. Kedua irisnya menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Sumimasen." Pria bersurai blonde menghampiri sang gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-ano, aku tidak bermaksud mengintipmu. Tapi suaramu memaksaku untuk terus berdiri di sini. Sumimasen." Si pria berojigi meminta maaf.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya si Gadis dengan suara datar tapi lembut.

"Uhm."

"Pergilah dan lupakan semua yang kau dengar." Sambar sang Gadis. Kedua ibu jarinya ia mainkan untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus melupakannya?" menatap wanita yang tengah menunduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Sudah aku bilang lupakan, ya lupakan." Pekiknya sedikit marah.

Tampak berpikir sejenak, pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah akan aku lupakan, tapi dengan satu syarat." tuturnya berkilat licik.

"Lupakan tanpa syarat."

"Tidak mau?" Sebelah alisnya ia naikkan masih mencoba merayu sang gadis indigo. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kau menyanyi." Ancamnya sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Tunggu.. Baiklah, syarat apa?"

"Beritahu aku siapa namamu?" Ucapnya sedikit menyeringai. Syarat yang aneh. Apa sepadan dengan permintaan sang gadis. .

"Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu menjawab tanpa berpikir. Ia melirik ke arah lain karena tidak mau melihat seringai tajam dan juga manis dari sudut bibir berkulit tan.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku ne." Naruto menyambar tangan Hinata memaksanya untuk bersalaman.

Perkenalan yang dipaksa dari satu pihak, huh?

Hinata tersentak. Ia menatap tangannya yang terpaut dengan tangan Naruto.

Top of Form

Tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Hinata langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Pergi!" Pekiknya keras. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ada guratan amarah dari raut wajahnya.

Naruto terpatung sesaat. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Pikir Naruto. Ah, atau gadis itu yang memang berperilaku aneh.

Naruto berdehem "Kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya sangat berhati-hati.

"Aku bilang, PERGI...!" Hinata masih menunduk. Genggaman pada tali tas selempangnya ia eratkan.

"Ba-baiklah!" Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya. Berjalan sambil menggerutu melewati Hinata. "Wajahnya cantik tapi prilakunya buruk sekali." Gumam Naruto tentunya masih didengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu. Getaran lembut di bibirnya ia tahan sekuat tenaga. "Aku harap, aku tidak sekelas denganya."

**~oOo~**

****  
Hari pembelajaran pertama di KHS setelah liburan akhir semester. Para murid kelas satu terlihat antusias. Sangat kentara dari garis wajah ceria mereka.

Hari baru, Sekolah baru, suasana baru dan tentu saja teman baru. Semua hal itu semakin membuat mereka bahagia.

Hari dimana penentuan siapa yang akan menjadi pencundang dan terkucilkan di kelas. Aneh kah?

Mungkin sudah menjadi tradisi. Setiap siswa yang tidak bisa bergaul akan sulit mendapatkan teman. Otomatis dia akan terkucilkan. Duduk sendiri tanpa ada teman ngobrol.

Dan pada kasus tahun ini di kelas satu, ada seorang yang lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku dari pada mencari teman.

Wajahnya lumayan cantik hanya saja sifatnya terlalu penutup hingga yang lain enggan untuk mendekatinya. Dia berangkat sangat pagi hanya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang strategis menurutnya. Pecundang tahun ajaran baru. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Eh? Kau di kelas ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki kelas, tak lupa senyum mentarinya ia sematkan untuk menyapa teman-teman barunya.

Meletakkan tas di atas meja belakang bangku Hinata kemudian duduk sambil memandangi punggung Hinata. Tidak ada suara sepatahpun untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit geram.

"Kau tidak mencari teman?" Tanyanya lagi. Memincingkan kepalanya melirik apa yang tengah dilakukan Hinata.

Masih diam. Kedua mata lavender itu masih saja fokus membaca buku.

"Hoi Naruto," Sapa seorang pria berambut mangkok penuh semangat. Ia berlari kemudian duduk di atas meja Naruto. "Mau bergabung dengan club bola kami?" Tanyanya to the point. Kedua alis tebalnya ia angkat.

"Tidak terimakasih." Tolak Naruto datar.

"Naruto, ikut club tenis saja!" Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria lainnya yang terlihat aneh. "Mau ya?" Pitanya setelah sampai di depan meja Naruto.

"Maaf Shino, aku tidak tertarik dengan cabang olah raga itu." Tolaknya. "Kau dengar, kan? Dia tidak mau dengan olah raga yang kurang maskulin seperti itu." Gelak tawa ditunjukan pria berambut mangkok.

"Diam kau Lee. Kau kira Naruto mau bergabung denganmu?"

"Aku cuman mau masuk club basket." Naruto cemberut.

"Ha..ha.. Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu. Lagi pula di sini tidak ada club basket." Shino menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Sementara Lee dan Shino menertawai Naruto.

Brakk..

Hinata menggeprak mejanya. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto lalu kembali menatap buku-bukunya.

Lee dan Shino langsung merinding karena lirikan mata Hinata yang sangat tajam.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku. Oke." Lee berlari keluar kelas, keringat dingin menghias tubunya.

"He.. Kau harus memilih club Naruto. Tidak peduli kau tidak menyukai cabang itu." Shino tersenyum kikuk. Melangkah ke depan, sedikit melirik Hinata yang masih dalam mode dark. "Sumimasen.." Ucap Shino basa-basi sebelum akhirnya ia berlari pontang panting layaknya Lee.

Naruto terheran kenapa mereka sebegitu takutnya dengan Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong.." Naruto menggaruk pipinya memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata. "Kau masuk club mana Hyuga-san?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"..." Tidak dijawab.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia merasa perilaku Hinata sudah kelewatan. "Jika ada orang yang berbicara padamu, jawablah!" Gertak Naruto. "Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun?" Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata kemudian berdiri di depan Hinata.

Hinata masih menatap buku yang ada di atas meja. Tapi kedua tangannya sudah mengepal rapat-rapat, menahan emosi.

"Kau tidak punya telinga? Atau kau bisu? Ah, tidak! Kau tidak bisu dan tidak tuli. Kau hanya buta! Kau ingin menutup dirimu dari orang lain, kan?"

Hinata mendongak. Iris lavendernya menatap Naruto penuh amarah. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengurusi urusan orang lain?" Jawab Hinata datar. Kilatan tak suka muncul dari matanya.

"Aku? Tch, tidak peduli siapapun aku. Aku yakin semua orang di kelas ini mengaggapmu aneh dan aku sangat yakin kalau mereka membenci sifatmu itu." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hinata.

Hinata masih terlihat tenang terbukti dia tidak terprovokasi dan tetap terduduk di bangkunya. Benarkah?

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Hinata bergumam dingin. Tatapannya ia alihkan pada buku tebal di atas meja.

Urat perempat muncul di kening Naruto. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata kasar lalu digeret menuju muka kelas. Semua murid di kelas itu menatap Naruto dan Hinata sambil sesekali berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Garis wajah angkuhnya seketika itu juga Hilang.

"Aku ingin kau melihat semua teman-teman di kelas ini yang mencoba untuk meruntuhkan dinding pertahananmu." Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata.

Hinata tersentak. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah teman sekelasnya.

"Apa kau masih ingin mempertahankan sifat individualisme-mu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku. Berhentilah bertingkah sok hebat." Hinata menunduk. Ia menguatkan hatinya untuk berlari keluar.

Tapi.. Semua mata saat ini tengah menatapnya. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ah, Naruto melihatnya! Tidak. Bahkan dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Mereka semua hanya akan membicarakanku di belakang." Bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto. "Dan aku paling tidak suka sifat manis yang sangat munafik. Terlebih, aku paling tidak suka dikasihani."

Setelah berbisik, Hinata berjalan menuju pintu. Semua siswa yang menonton langsung memberikan jalan untuk Hinata sambil terus memperhatikannya.

Sekarang mereka melihatnya, bukan?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Ia paling tidak suka jika harus mengakui di depan orang asing bahwa dirinya cacat.

Ah, lihatlah! Bahkan sekarang semua mata tertuju pada kaki Hinata yang berjalan pincang.

Mereka bergumam dan berbisik. Bahkan ada yang mencibir.

"Sifat angkuhmu itu tidak sepadan dengan tubuhmu, cacat." Wanita bersurai merah mencibir Hinata sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Apa aku harus memohon? Tch, tidak akan." Jawab Hinata, kembali berjalan melewati Karin.

Karin merasa geram. Ia mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga Hinata tersungkur jatuh.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Gelak tawa seluruh siswa di kelas 1-A menulikan telinga Hinata. Ah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tanpa bersikap teraniaya, Hinata kembali berdiri sambil terkekeh.

"Yoroshiku ne, Uzumaki-san." Ucap Hinata lantang setelah membaca nametag Karin. Tatapannya ia alihkan pada Naruto yang bermarga sama dengan Karin. "Tch, ternyata seperti ini sifat Uzumaki."

Naruto yang berdiri di sisi ujung lain kelas hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Hinata. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Mereka hanya bisa merendahkan orang lain." Lanjut Hinata dengan nada sedikit dinaikkan. Naruto menunduk, dia sangat menyesal.

Karin berniat menampar pipi Hinata tapi di cegah oleh Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau merendahkan dirimu lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin. Karin membuang tatapan ke arah lain. Membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

**~oOo~**

Brakk!

Iris Shapire itu mendongak ke atas melihat sosok yang sudah menggeprak mejanya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tapi iris mata lavender yang ada di hadapannya membuat Naruto teringat dengan Hinata.

"Aku kakak Hinata. Namaku Hyuuga Neji." Jawab Neji penuh amarah, tak sedetikpun tatapan tajamnya ia alihkan dari Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Neji sedikit menggertak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Neji menyipitkan matanya ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Bohong!" aura ketegangan melingkupi mereka berdua.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun padanya, aku—" Naruto berhenti sejenak memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "—aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya." Ah, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, entah kenapa kata-kata itu seperti kata-kata bermakna ganda antara hubungan laki-laki dan wanita.

"Berteman, huh?" Neji memicingkan tatapannya. Naruto masih terlihat tenang meski ditatap seperti itu oleh Neji. "Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan bisa berteman dengan gadis seperti itu. Dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Neji sedikit menyeringai tajam setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia meninggalkan bangku Naruto.

"Apa yang berbeda, Senpai?" Naruto menatap tepat pada iris mata Neji setelah Neji menoleh karena ucapan Naruto. "Dia, hanya seorang gadis biasa sama seperti yang lainnya." Imbuh Naruto.

Neji berdecih, tanpa berkomentar ia kembali keluar dari kelas Naruto.

**~oOo~**

Pelajaran pertama dilalui kelas 1A dengan tenang. Begitupun dengan Hinata, ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Hinata tapi Hinata tetap fokus menatap papan tulis yang ada di depannya.

Setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata, mencoba untuk meminta maaf. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak digubris dengan Hinata. Hinata berjalan keluar kelas begitu saja.

Naruto masih belum putus asa. Ia mencari keberadaan Hinata dan mengorbankan jam makan siangnya hanya untuk berlarian mengelilingi Sekolah sambil berharap bisa dimaafkan oleh Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san?" pekik Naruto setelah melihat gadis berambut indigo berjalan memasuki kelas. "Hyuuga-san, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Naruto mengekori Hinata.

"Jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi Uzumaki-san, sebaiknya kau kembali ke bangkumu." Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali duduk.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"..."

Naruto menggeram, rasanya percuma berbicara pada Hinata, dia tetap diam mengacuhkan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya meski masih mengumpat.

[Skip Time]

Pulang sekolah. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk mengisi daftar club yang belum ia pilih. Entah kenapa semua hal di Sekolahan ini membuat Naruto muak. Termasuk Hinata, lama-lama Naruto muak akan sifat Hinata yang terlalu penutup.

Hey, Kenapa Naruto terlalu memikirkan hal itu?

Langkahnya terhenti saat melintasi kelas club musik yang sempat membuatnya terkagum dengan Hinata. Meski sekarang Naruto enggan melirik wanita arogan seperti Hinata. Benarkah? Kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana?

Naruto melihat Hinata menatap not piano tapi tak sedikitpun jemarinya menyentuk not tersebut. Rupanya Naruto penasaran apa yang tengah dikerjakan Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan wanita seperti dia sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Hitung-hitung sekaligus meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Iris Shapire Naruto menangkap selembar kertas sama yang tengah ia pegang. Naruto yakin jika Hinata tengah memikirkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. "Belum memilih, huh?"

Hinata tersentak, ia segera menoleh ke belakang. Diraihnya kertas yang berada di atas pangkuannya tersebut lalu ia sembunyikan. Tapi percuma, Naruto sudah melihat semua itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Rupanya bukan cuman aku yang tengah bingung." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kerangka Piano. "Club apa yang sangat ingin kau masuki?" tanya Naruto ramah.

Hinata terdiam, pandangannya lurus menatap barisan not piano. "Club bahasa inggris." Ujar Hinata datar.

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku kira kau akan bilang club musik. Jawabanmu sangat mengejutkan sekali." Naruto terkekeh meski sangat hambar. "Hyuga-san, kenapa kau tidak memilih club musik? Aku lihat kau sangat berbakat di bidang itu, suaramu juga sangat bagus." Raut wajah Naruto berubah serius.

"Aku.. tidak tertarik dengan keramaian." Hinata memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya, menatap jalanan di luar sana.

"Benar juga, kau akan kesulitan berbaur dengan mereka." Naruto kembali terkekeh. Hinata terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya ada guratan kesedihan dari kilat matanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Uzumaki-san?"

"Aku?" ulang Naruto. Hinata mengagguk. "Nasibku kurang beruntung. Saat SMP aku sangat ahli dibidang olah raga terlebih olah raga basket. Tapi naasnya di sini tidak ada cabang club itu. Lebih baik aku memilih club bola saja meski aku sangat ingin bermain basket." Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Air muka Naruto kali ini berubah menjadi sedih. "Kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Lebih dari apapun. Aku bahkan pernah mengikuti kejuaraan nasional antar SMP. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengubur cita-citaku untuk menjadi pemain basket provesional."

"Kenapa kau sekolah di sini?"

"Jangan tanya hal itu. Ibuku memaksaku untuk memilih sekolahan ini dan aku harus mematuhi semua perintahnya." Ujar Naruto. Hatinya sangat hancur jika mengingat bagaimana ibunya memaksanya untuk sekolah di sekolahan ini.

Hinata terdiam, entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat sikap Naruto saat ini. "Apa kau membawa bola basket?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergumam.

"Ya, aku tinggalkan di lokerku."

"Di halaman Sekolah ada ring basket. Apa kau mau bertanding denganku?" tantang Hinata.

Naruto tersentak. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hinata menantangnya bermain basket?

"Ta-tapi, kau—"

"Aku akan menerima permintaan maafmu jika kau mau bertanding denganku."

"Oke!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung menyetujui permintaan Hinata. Setidaknya cara ini bisa membebaskannya dari rasa bersalah pada Hinata dan Naruto segera terlepas dari Hinata.

**~oOo~**

Lapangan Basket.

"Kau tembaklah bola itu ke ring!" perintah Hinata. Naruto mengagguk dengan mudah Naruto memasukan bola basket itu ke ring. Naruto menyeringai setelah menunjukan kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

"1:0"

Naruto tersentak, ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Sekarang giliranku memasukan bola itu. Jika aku berhasil memasukannya maka permainan ini selesai. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi jika aku masih saja gagal—" Hinata meraih bola yang menggelinding menuju ke arahnya, "—Aku akan terus mencoba sampai berhasil!"

Percobaan pertama gagal. Bahkan bola yang dilempar Hinata tidak menyentuh ring sama sekali. Naruto terkikik. "Kalau terus seperti itu, kapan kau akan menang?" tanya Naruto. Ia bersandar pada sisi ring lainnya.

"Aku tidak bertekad untuk menang, tapi bertekad untuk berhasil seberapa banyaknya aku mencoba." Hinata meraih bola untuk kembali menembakkannya.

Percobaan ke tiga ke lima bahkan sampai ke sepuluh. Hinata masih belum berhasil. Lompatannya terlalu rendah, tenaganya terlalu lemah. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah terengah-engah.

"Hentikan Hyuuga-san." Naruto mencoba menghentikan permainan konyol ini. Ia tahu Hinata tidak akan bisa memasukannya, tapi kenapa Hinata masih memaksakan diri. Naruto semakin membenci sifat arogan Hinata, 'Apa dia pikir, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan? Seharusnya dia menyadari batasan tubuhnya itu.'

"Tidak! Aku bisa! Aku masih belum berusaha sekeras mungkin!" Hinata kembali melempar bola meski sedikit terhuyung. Bahkan langkah tertatihnya membuatnya terjatuh berulang kali. "Masih belum!"

"Hyuuga-san!" Naruto meraih lengan Hinata yang sudah berkeringat. "HENTIKAN!" Sorotan tajam mata Naruto memerah, ia mulai marah atas tindakan Hinata yang senaknya menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Hinata terkekeh. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto."Masih belum!" kembali mencoba bahkan sampai telapak tangannya memerah.

Matahari pun sudah mulai tenggelam hingga menyisakan gradasi orange senja. "Masih belum!" Hinata kesulitan bernafas. Berulang kali terjatuh membuat kakinya semakin sulit menopang berat badannya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak menerima permintaan maafku. Sekarang berhenti Hyuuga-san! Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena aku!" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

Pluk!

Satu dorongan dari tangan mungil Hinata membawa bola basket itu memasuki ring. "Yatta.. aku berhasil." Ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, ia segera berlari meraih tubuh Hinata yang terkulai jatuh. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku berhasil memasukannya Uzumaki-san." Hinata tersenyum lebar. Naruto sedikit tertegun melihat senyuman Hinata. Meskipun begitu ia masih saja tidak suka dengan sifat Hinata.

"Ya, kau berhasil. Sekarang kau puas?" jawab Naruto ketus. Hinata menggeleng, "Belum." Jawabnya.

"Belum?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengagguk. Ia kembali berdiri lalu meraih bola basket Naruto. "Keberhasilan tidak bisa diraih hanya karena takdir tapi karena kerja keras. Apa kau bisa lihat, huh? Fisikku terbatas tapi aku bisa melakukan sama sepertimu meski harus berusaha keras. Keterbatasan bukanlah sebuah hambatan, ingat itu." Hinata melempar bola tersebut ke arah Naruto.

"Jika aku yang seperti ini saja bisa, kenapa kau yang berbakat tidak bisa?" tanya Hinata. Ia mempunggungi Naruto, menatap matahari terbenam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Club!" jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang putus asa hanya karena keterbatasan. Jika kau tidak menemukan club basket, kenapa kau tidak membuatnya?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto menjatuhkan bola basket yang tengah ia pegang. Bagaimana ia tidak mengetahui maksud Hinata mengajaknya bertanding? Hinata hanya ingin menyadarkannya.

"Ah, aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna. "Apa diijinkan?"

"Di sini ada lapangan basket, kenapa tidak?" balas Hinata.

"Ah, benar."

"..."

"Sankyuu, Hyuuga-chan."

Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan surfix –Chan. Rona merah menghias pipi Hinata meski tersamarkan oleh cahaya mentari senja. "1:1 kita impas."

**~oOo~**

"Tadaima!" Teriak Naruto girang saat memasuki rumahnya. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hinata tadi membuatnya berpikir bahwa Hinata gadis yang menarik.

"Tidak ada orang di Rumah?" tanya Naruto celingukan mencari keberadaan seseorang di dalam Rumah yang begitu luas tersebut. "Pasti Mama belum pulang." Menghela nafas panjang. Padahal Naruto pulang terlambat, ternyata ibunya belum juga pulang.

"Rumah ini terlalu sepi." Naruto menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu meraih sebuah aerphone.

Sesekali Naruto terkikik mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah. "'1:1 Kita impas' apanya yang impas? Ini baru 0:1."

**~oOo~**

"Ohayou Hyuuga-chan!" Teriak Naruto dari pintu masuk kelas 1A tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tanya dari semua teman sekelas.

Hinata menunduk, ia menyembunyuikan wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang tergerai lurus. buku tebal senantiasa menemaninya untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ne, Hyuuga-chan, Hari ini aku akan memulai debutku di club basket. Pertama-tama aku akan mengumpulkan anggota setelah itu aku akan meresmikan club ini setelah itu kita akan mencari pelatih yang provesional lalu kita akan mengikuti rangkaian pertandingan. Aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan semua itu." Cerocos Naruto panjang lebar penuh semangat tanpa dia sadari Hinata sudah keluar dari kelas. "Are?"

"Hah, dia seperti itu lagi. Padahal sifatnya kemarin sangat manis."

Istirahat pertama.

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, dia berlatih basket di lapangan. Tapi sebelumnya Naruto meletakan sebuah plank 'Dicari anggota club Basket.' Norak, tapi sepertinya sangat efektive. Terbukti di sana sudah ada Sasuke dan Gaara yang notabennya teman satu SMP Naruto.

"Yatta! Jadi kalian mau ikut bergabung?" tanya Naruto girang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengagguk.

"Pasti sangat membosankan." Gumam Naruto sedikit sedih karena yang bergabung hanyalah teman-teman yang hemat akan kata-kata, meski kemampuan mereka bisa dibilang sangat bagus.

**~oOo~**

Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal pikiran Naruto. Tentang 0:1. Naruto masih punya Hutang pada Hinata. Ia berpikir tidak seharusnya Hinata memutuskan bahwa secore mereka 1:1 yang artinya impas. Tidak! Naruto tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau melihat Hyuuga-chan?" Naruto menanyai setiap orang yang ia temui di lorong kelas. "Ah, maksudku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Tidak!"

Kekecewaan melingkupi Naruto. Kenapa susah sekali mencari gadis itu?

"Dia ada di perpus!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih." Ujar Naruto pada Karin—Orang yang memberitahu keberadaan Hinata.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mencari si cacat?" tanya Karin entah pada siapa karena saat ini Naruto sudah melesat menuju perpustakaan.

"Hyuuga-chan, ternyata kau disini!" teriak Naruto langsung mendapat deathglare dari penunggu perpus. Naruto meringis sambil berojigi meminta maaf karena sudah berteriak.

"Hyuuga-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto berbisik-bisik.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar." Jawab Hinata ketus. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena salah memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano, Hyuuga-chan. Aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan kita."

"Urusan apa?" Hinata menutup bukunya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Soal 1:1." Jawab Naruto. "Aku merasa belum melakukan apapun, kenapa kita sudah impas?"

"Bukankah kau sudah memasukan bola ke dalam ring terlebih dahulu? Wajar saja kalau aku mengatakan secore kita 1 sama." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto meletakan sebuah selebaran di atas meja. "Yang aku maksud adalah club."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin masuk club musik, tapi kau tidak percaya diri. Iya, kan?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya menatap kilatan tak suka dari iris lavender.

"Jangan sok tahu." Jawab Hinata datar. Ia memalingkan tatapannya ke arah luar jendela tepatnya ke arah lapangan sekolah. Naruto juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana.

"Aku hanya menerka dari tatapanmu. Kau ingin seperti mereka, kan? Bisa leluasan memilih apa yang mereka sukai." Wajah-wajah ceria semua penghuni sekolah tergambar jelas di depan mata Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak punya hak seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kenapa kau berpikir kau tidak punya hak yang sama seperti mereka?"

"Karena—"

"Jangan gunakan fisikmu sebagai alasan, Hyuuga-chan."

"Kehidupanku berat Uzumaki-san. Kau tidak tahu apapun yang sudah kualami. Meski aku memilih club musik sekalipun, aku pasti tidak dianggap. Seorang yang dipilih dalam pentas seni, selalu seseorang yang mampu. Apa kau tahu devinisi dari kata 'mampu?' mereka harus cantik, bertalenta dan sempurna. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku masuk ke sana? Mereka pasti hanya mengaggapku sebagai bayangan."

"Benarkah?" jawab Naruto kembali bertanya. Iris shapire itu mulai bosan dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Mereka, seorang bintang. Aku tidak bisa menjadi bintang."

"Apa karena kau tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian?" tanya Naruto. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya, ia merasa sudah berhasil memancing Hinata. "Katakan saja iya, maka aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak!" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersinar seperti mereka." Lanjutnya bergumam pelan.

"Kau akan menemukan caranya, Hyuuga-chan." Naruto kembali menatap ke luar. Puluhan siswa bergerombol membentuk satu kumpulan tersendiri untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting—bergosip.

"Aku masih ragu mereka tidak akan mengaggapku sebagai bayangan."

"Jangan jadi bayangan jika kau tidak ingin dianggap sebagai bayangan." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Keterbatasan bukanlah sebuah hambatan. Aku mengingat kata-katamu, dan kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya juga?" Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangan sambil berpikir tentang apa yang Naruto katakan. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Hah, aku termakan kata-kataku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Dia akan selalu memaksaku untuk memilih club musik, tapi aku takut untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

.

Di lain pihak. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"MINNA-SAN.. MOHON PERHATIAN..!" Teriak Naruto sampai-sampai suara cemprengnya itu terdengar dari ruang perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai dua.

Semua siswa dan siswi seketika langsung terdiam sambil memandangi Naruto, para siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam kelaspun tak luput ikut memperhatikan Naruto dari balik jendela. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling berbisik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "I REALIZE THE SCREAMING PAIN, HEARING LOUD IN MY BRAIN BUT I'M GOING STRAIGHT AHEAD, WITH THE SCAR.."

Seluruh murid kala itu langsung menutup telinga mereka karena suara Naruto yang menggelegar. Nada yang acak-acakan plus suara cempreng membuat Hinata tertawa mendengar betapa jeleknya suara Naruto. Oke, memang suara Naruto tadi tidak bisa dibilang sebuah nyanyian, karena lebih pantas disebut dengan teriakan berirama. Buruk sekali.

"KETUA CLUB MUSIK, APA AKU BISA MASUK KE CLUBMU?! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB, AKU AKAN TERUS BERNYANYI." Naruto kembali menarik napasnya.

"WASURETE SHIMAEBE II YO, KANJI NA KUNACCHAEBA II—"

Bletak!

Sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai kepala Naruto. Naruto mengernyit, pandangannya ia arahkan pada wanita berambut merah bata sedikit orange. Tampaknya dia lebih tua dari Naruto terlihat dari garis muka dewasanya. Sebuah seruling bertengger di tangan kirinya. Sepatu yang ia pakai hanya sebelah, sudah dipastikan bahwa wanita itu yang melempar sepatu tadi.

"Sumimasen, senpai." Naruto berojigi sambil memberikan sepatu tersebut pada Tayuya. Ah, Naruto membaca name tage kakak itu.

Tayuya berniat memukul Naruto tapi ia urungkan. Ia menghela napas untuk menetralkan emosinya tersebut. "Bocah sepertimu hanya akan memalukan club saja." Ujar Tayuya dingin.

Tanpa Naruto tanya, ia sudah tahu jika wanita itu adalah ketua club musik. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sumimasen." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ano, senpai. Kalau boleh tahu, apa saja syarat untuk masuk ke club musik?"

Tayuya memincingkan tatapannya. "Yang pasti kau tidak masuk dalam kriteria itu. Suaramu jelek bahkan kau tidak tahu tangga nada dan aku yakin kau tidak bisa memainkan alat musik."

"Apa hanya itu?" potong Naruto. Tayuya mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa hanya itu syarat untuk masuk club musik? Suara merdu, tahu tangga nada, dan dapat memainkan alat musik?"

"Bukan hanya itu, kau harus benar-benar memahami arti dari musik. Bukan hanya hiburan semata, Mengerti?" Tayuya memukul pelan kepala Naruto dengan sulingnya.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto lantang. Tayuya tersenyum, 'Ada-ada saja.' Pikirnya, ia kembali ke ruang kelasnya tapi langkahnya terhanti saat Naruto kembali berteriak.

"KAU DENGAR ITU? SENPAI BILANG HANYA ITU SYARATNYA! KAU TIDAK PERLU TAKUT UNTUK MASUK KE CLUB MUSIK. SUARAMU BAGUS KAU JUGA PINTAR BERMAIN PIANO. AKU YAKIN KAU BISA MENUNJUKAN PADA DUNIA BAHWA KAU BERBAKAT. TIDAK PEDULI SIAPAPUN KAMU, MEREKA PASTI MENGAKUI BAKATMU!"

Tayuya sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto. Siapa sebenarnya yang diajak bicara oleh Naruto? Semua bertanya-tanya, kecuali satu orang yang saat ini tengah terharu atas usaha Naruto, orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Senpai kau harus berjanji padaku, siapapun yang mendaftar di club musik kalau mereka memenuhi syarat yang kau ucapkan tadi, kau harus menerimanya." Kedua mata mereka bertemu seolah tanda pengikat janji dari Naruto. Tayuya mengagguk, ia sangat tidak sabar menanti member baru club musik.

**. . . .**

_Jika kau tidak bernyanyi saat itu mungkin aku tidak akan melihatmu._

_Pandangan keduaku merubah segalanya. Aku berharap semua akan berubah mulai saat ini._

**. . . .**

Naruto berlari kembali menuju perpustakaan. Semua orang yang ia lewati menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanya, ada juga yang mengekori Naruto hanya untuk mencari tahu orang special yang sudah membuat Naruto berbuat nekat.

"Aku melakukannya! Kau tidak perlu takut—" perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Hinata sudah tidak ada di perpustakaan lagi. "Tch, kau selalu tidak bisa diduga. Aku kira aku bisa bersikap keren di depanmu." Gumam Naruto sedikit murung. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak mendapati teman-tepan sekelasnya ada di belakangnya dengan tatapan tanya. "A-apa yang kalian la-lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto gugup. Dia seperti pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah.

"Siapa 'dia'?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Di-dia siapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Ha..ha.. ha.. " elak Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Tatapan mata Ino menyipit, masih belum percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. "Hm, sepertinya Uzumaki-san tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak ada!" teriak Naruto mengelak.

"Ayolah Naruto, katakan saja pada kami siapa gadis yang mengikat hatimu sampai kau berbuat konyol seperti itu?" kali ini Kiba yang menyelidik.

"Gadis apanya? Dia bukan seorang gadis. Jika kalian melihat matanya kalian pasti langsung merinding, Tutur bahasanya juga kasar. apa itu yang dinamakan gadis?"

"Jadi dia seorang pria?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aghrr.. kenapa kalian ingin tahu masalah orang?!"

Naruto dan kawan-kawan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas sambil sesekali melempar candaan sambil memojokan Naruto. Tindakan Naruto tadi seperti seorang yang mengatakan perasaannya di depan umum. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat sahabat-sahabat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

'Hyuuga Hinata, huh?' hanya satu orang yang tahu siapa yang tengah berada di dalam perpus.

.

Hinata berlari dari lorong ke lorong kelas lainnya hanya untuk mengumpulkan kertas pendaftaran club. Hinata berojigi di depan Tayuya. "Mohon bimbingannya, Senpai." Tutur Hinata, raut wajahnya sangat ceria.

"Ya." Jawab Tayuya sedikit bingung. Ia memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, dari rambut sampai kaki. "Hyuuga Hinata, itu namamu?"

"Uhm." Hinata mengagguk. Kedua tangannya terpaut sambil terus dimainkan untuk menetralkan kegugupannya.

"Kau diterima!"

"Eh? Tanpa tes?"

"Ya."

"Arigato senpai." Hinata berojigi kemudian pergi dengan senyuman yang semakin merekah.

"Jadi kau yang dibicarakan bocah kuning tadi?" tanya Tayuya tentunya pada dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum lebar sambil terus menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

—_**TBC—**_

* * *

Hai minna.. ^O^)/ ngerasa gak asing sama judul fic ini?

Ha..ha.. Vinara emang sengaja ngerubah alur Cahaya Lilin yang sebelumnya terlalu berat intriknya. Sekarang menjadi jauh lebih ringan (?) tapi intinya masih sama, kok.

Cerita Cahaya Lilin 1 terlalu nyesek dan terlalu ngejleb, apa lagi tulisan Vinara waktu itu masih acak-acakan plus Vinara kena virus WB. Dengan pertimbangan matang-matang akhirnya Vinara ngehapus fic CL. Karena ngerasa bersalah sama reader terutama sama diriku sendiri karena merasa jadi author gagal, akhirnya Vinara remake fic Cahaya Lilin. ^^

Taarraa.. jadilah seperti ini.. semoga bisa menghibur minna-san semua.. ^^

Vinara juga mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih dan maaf buat Reader yang sudah setia nungguin fic Cahaya Lilin. Vinara sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fic itu. *Ojigi* Sumimasen minna-sama.

See you the next Chapter. ^^/ silahkan nunggu berlama-lama karena Vinara updatenya bakal lama banget... *lirik fic lain yang terbengkalai* oke, mungkin paling cepet bakal diupdate tahun depan *Ditabok pake gergaji mesin* TwT)


	2. Chapter 2 Bento

_Dari sejuta kaki yang melangkah melintasi penyebrangan jalan, aku hanya mendengar langkah kakiku saja. Dibanding dengan mereka aku lebih tertarik dengan duniaku sendiri._

_Sejuta dunia dari mereka tak mampu memalingkanku dari duniaku. Kehidupan yang kujalani sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain—itulah dunia yang kudambakan._

_Tapi, semua itu tidak bertahan lama._

_Ada seorang yang berusaha memasuki dinding pertahanan duniaku. Tanpa kusadari pertahanan itu sudah runtuh entah sejak kapan._

...

* * *

_**Cahaya Lilin**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romace/Familly**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, EYD.**_

_**Chapter 2: Bento**_

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis miskin yang sudah terbiasa dengan kekurangan. Ia tinggal bersama ayah, adik dan kakaknya. Ayahnya membuka toko kecil di depan rumah—kedai Takoyaki. Apa yang diharapkan toko kecil seperti itu? Itulah yang menggerakkan Neji untuk bekerja paruh waktu membantu keuangan keluarga. Begitupun juga Hinata, meski berulang kali ayahnya melarangnya untuk ikut bekerja, Hinata masih tetap saja membantah.

Dia bangun pagi buta untuk membereskan rumah sambil membantu menyiapkan bahan dagangan dan memasak sarapan tentunya. Setelah pulang sekolah Hinata harus mengambil stok boneka di toko tempatnya bekerja. Menempelkan mata boneka setidaknya tidak membutuhkan keterampilan khusus, hanya membutuhkan fokus mata saja. Itulah kenapa Hiashi membiarkan Hinata melakukan pekerjaan itu karena menurutnya pekerjaan itu tidak membuat Hinata kelelahan. Terkadang Hanabi juga ikut membantu Hinata meski masih diselingi grutuan karena terlalu lelah sepulang sekolah.

Hinata memang gadis yang kurang pintar bergaul, meskipun begitu bibi pemilik toko sangat menyukai Hinata karena Hinata tipe orang pekerja keras.

Sore ini Hinata mendapat pesanan dari bibi pemilik toko untuk menyelesaikan menempel mata pada 200 boneka kecil berukuran satu telapak tangan orang dewasa dalam satu malam. Tentunya Hinata menerima hal itu karena dia mendapatkan bayaran lebih dari bibi.

Empat bungkusan besar ia bawa dengan susah payah, beruntunglah ada paman yang mau membantu Hinata. Kata Bibi pemilik toko, pesanan itu akan di ambil besok pagi. Karena itu Hinata harus bergegas mengerjakannya.

Hinata berojigi di depan paman tersebut. "Arigato Oji-san." Ucap Hinata setelah sampai di rumahnya. Membawa masuk kantong plastik tersebut ke dalam kamarnya kemudian langsung ia kerjakan tugasnya tanpa beristirahat dahulu.

Kamar Hinata memang berukuran kecil, tapi terasa luas karena Hinata menyimpan semua barang-barangnya dengan rapi. Rak-rak yang menempel di dinding kamar menjadi tempat yang tempat untuk meletakkan semua barang-barang yang dimiliki Hinata misalnya seperti buku-buku dan perlengkapan sekolah lainnya. Lemari geser yang berada di sisi lain menjadi tempat penyimpanan futon dan baju-baju miliknya. Kini semua tersimpan rapi dan hanya tersisa satu ruangan yang nampak kosong tapi tidak.

Hinata membuka bungkusan pertama. Dengan telaten ia menempelkan satu mata per-mata dengan lem cair. Mata Hinata harus benar-benar jeli agar letak kedua mata itu benar-benar seimbang, jika ada salah satu yang terlihat cacat maka bibi pemilik toko akan memotong upah Hinata.

Bahkan barangpun tidak boleh ada yang cacat. Ya, barang seperti itu akan dibuang karena tidak ada yang membutuhkannya, itulah sebabnya Hinata melakukan pekerjaannya dengan teliti dan semaksimal mungkin. Ia tidak mau salah satu boneka tersebut mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dengan bayaran yang lebih besar tentunya, tapi setiap kali Hinata menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pekerja paruh waktu, ia selalu ditolak mentah-mentah hanya karena ia cacat. Dunia ini sungguh sangat kejam.

"Hinata, kau tidak makan?" pria paruh baya menggeser pintu kamar Hinata. Kulit keriput yang nampak sangat lelah itu melongok dari balik pintu. Guratan kekhawatiran nampak jelas dari garis muka pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Hyuga Hyashi—Ayah Hinata.

"Nanti saja, lagi pula aku tidak lapar, Tou-san." Jawab Hinata sekenanya tanpa menoleh maupun melirikkan bola matanya ke arah Hiashi.

Hiashi tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata, ia akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sampai semuanya beres barulah dia mengurus dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu juga, Hinata. Sekarang sudah jam 08:00 malam. Meskipun kau tidak lapar, kau harus makan, nak."

"Sebentar lagi Tou-san. Di sini ada cemilan, jadi jangan mengawatirkanku." Sambung Hinata masih saja fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Hiashi menghela nafas pasrah. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Nasehat Hiashi lalu menggeser pintu kamar Hinata, meninggalkan Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

**~oOo~**

Di dalam kamar yang sangat minim akan penerangan cahaya. Seorang pemuda tengah asik mendengarkan lagu sambil bermain game di smartphonenya. Hanya cahaya dari layar tabletnya saja yang menjadi penanda bahwa ada seseorang di sana.

Bibir pemuda itu sedikit dimajukan saat kalah bermain game. Sedikit mengumpat lalu ia lempar kesembarang.

"Naruto?" Suara ketukan sekaligus panggilan terdengar dari luar kamar Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto tidak mendengar hal itu karena kedua telinganya tengah disumpal aerphone dengan volume maksimal.

Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati alunan lagu rock yang mengalun indah dari mp3-nya.

"Naruto?!" Lagi, dan kali ini panggilan itu bernada emosi. Selang berapa lama, karena Naruto tidak juga mendengar panggilan tersebut, pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah. Garis muka tegas sekaligus garang menjadi momok mematikan bagi Naruto jika wanita itu sudah menunjukan aura kemarahannya.

"NARUTO?!" tanpa ampun wanita paruh baya itu meraih aerphone Naruto lalu melemparnya ke sembarang. Ternyata kebiasaan buruk Naruto itu ditiru dari Ibunya.

"Mama?" Naruto meringis agak sedikit takut mendapati ibunya sudah berada dikamarnya yang saat ini terlihat acak-acakan. Bahkan sebelum Kushina menyalakan lampu kamar Kushina sudah mengetahui betapa acak-acakannya kamar Naruto.

Klick!

Binggo! Lampu kamar sudah dinyalakan. Kushina semakin melebarkan matanya. Pakaian dimana-mana, buku bertebaran dimana-mana, bahkan bungkus jajan-pun tergeletak sampai di atas ranjang. Ruangan ini tampak seperti sarang tikus dibanding kamar manusia.

Kushina meraih buku yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Membuka selembar demi selembar buku sekolah Naruto. "Aku mendapat laporan dari wali kelasmu." Ujar Kushina datar. Matanya masih saja menatap isi buku Naruto.

Naruto merasa ini adalah berita buruk, ia meneguk ludah, bahkan saat ini ia tidak berani menatap mata ibunya.

"Nilaimu terus menurun." Kushina menutup buku Naruto. Ditatapnya anak sematawayangnya tersebut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menyekolahkanmu disana?" dingin, tidak ada nada lembut dan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu. Naruto menggeleng, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan menyibukan dirimu untuk bermain basket. Hm, aku kira aku bisa membuatmu untuk tidak bermain basket lagi dengan menyekolahkanmu di KHS. Ternyata kau begitu nekat."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dia tahu dirinya tidak akan menang jika ia menjawab ucapan Kushina. Sudah sejak kecil hidup Naruto selalu diatur. Bahkan masa depan Naruto-pun sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh Kushina.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin menghibur diriku?" gumam Naruto. Kushina sedikit terbelalak karena Naruto berani membantah. "Sesak, apa Mama tidak merasakan? Rumah ini sangat sesak. Aku hanya ingin bernapas saat berada di luar sebelum akhirnya aku kembali tercekik."

Plakk!

Naruto terdiam, pipi kanannya memerah karena mendapat tamparan dari Kushina. "Harapan Mama cuman kau, Naruto! Jangan kecewakan Mama. Mama hanya ingin melihatmu sukses, menjadi presdir di perusahaan dan mengelola semuanya." Kushina terdiam ada rasa sesak di dadanya karena sudah menampar Naruto.

"Sumimasen." Ujar Naruto datar. Menyela perkataan Kushina sama saja menyayat luka sendiri.

"Mulai besok Mama akan mengawasi nilai sekolahmu, jika kau sampai mendapat nilai dibawah 70 maka kau akan Mama pindahkan ke Sekolah lain." Ancam Kushina tidak main-main. Naruto mengagguk tanda mengerti.

**~oOo~**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03:00 pagi. Hinata baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tertidur begitu saja di atas lantai, tanpa futon maupun alas lainnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menggelar futon.

Pukul 07:00 pagi. Kelopak mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Rambut panjangnya terlihat acak-acakan. Segera ia bergegas berganti seragam, ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk berangkat ke Sekolah, terlebih bis sekolah tidak akan menunggunya.

Jadwal bis sekolah yang menunggu di halte dekat rumahnya pukul 07:00. Dan sekarang Hinata bahkan belum berseragam.

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak membangunkanku?" protes Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

"Karena kau terlihat lelah, Tou-san tidak tega jika membangunkanmu."

Hinata merengut, diraihnya sepatu yang terletak di rak dekat pintu keluar. "Aku tidak boleh terlambat berangkat sekolah, Tou-san." Ujar Hinata, kedua tangannya sibuk menali sepatu catsnya. "Kalau aku bangun jam segini aku akan ditinggal bus sekolah." Hinata berdiri lalu sedikit membenarkan letak sepatunya agar nyaman dipakai.

"Siapa yang memasak tadi pagi?" tanya Hinata. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan keluarganya, tugas memasak biasanya dirinya yang mengerjakannya, tapi pagi ini sepertinya sudah ada yang menggantikannya memasak.

"Tou-san dan Neji yang memasak. Tou-san kira kau tidak akan ke Sekolah hari ini." Ujar Hiashi. Ia berdiri di dekat Genka, tempat dimana rak sepatu berada.

Hinata menghela napas berat, "Lain kali Tou-san harus membangunkanku. Aku berangkat dulu, Tou-san. Ittekimatsu." Hinata bergegas berlari, "Ah, Tou-san. Nanti Bibi akan mengambil pesanannya, pastikan Tou-san menerima bayaran dari bibi." Lanjut Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Hinata—" Hiashi menggeleng, sudah pasti Hinata tidak akan mendengar ucapannya, "Itterasai." Hiashi kembali memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan barang dagangannya, "Bahkan dia lupa membawa bento."

.

Hinata berlari sebisa dan sekencang mungkin. Hinata sedikit merutuki kekurangannya ini, jika saja ia terlahir normal, mungkin saja dia bisa berlari sedikit lebih cepat. Berulang kali Hinata tersungkur jatuh sampai-sampai lututnya tergores aspal. "Matte!" teriak Hinata sedikit tertahan melihat bus sekolah yang berada di halte mulai melaju. "Choto matte!" teriak Hinata lepas.

Bruk!

Samar tapi terdengar jelas oleh telinga Hinata bahwa siswa siswi yang ada di dalam bus tengah menertawainya saat dirinya tersungkur jatuh. Hinata menahan tangisnya. Ya! Hinata sangat ingin menangis tapi bukan karena luka yang ada di lututnya ataupun memar yang ada ditelapak tangannya, bukan pula karena baju seragamnya terkena debu, bukan, bukan itu! Melainkan karena tawa mengejek dari teman-temannya.

Ah sial! Hinata mengumpat dalam hati sembari berdiri. Mobil bus sekolah sudah melaju sangat jauh, Hinata tidak bisa mengejarnya kembali terlebih ia sudah kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda mengamati Hinata sedari tadi. Perasaan kasihan menyelimuti hatinya, rasanya ingin sekali ia membantu Hinata untuk menghentikan bus Sekolah tapi dia sangat tahu Hinata paling tidak suka dikasihani.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tawarnya setelah menyakinkan diri untuk membantu Hinata. Hinata menoleh, sedikit mendengus kesal saat dirinya melihat Naruto tengah mengulurkan tangannya sedangkan tubuhnya tidak turun dari sepeda yang ia tumpangi. "Tidak, terimakasih." Ujar Hinata datar.

Ternyata Hinata masih merasa kesal karena ditertawakan teman-teman satu sekolahan. Ia berjalan sedikit tertatih, entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Apa dirinya berniat berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki?

"Ayolah, kau bisa terlambat jika kau menolak tumpanganku." Naruto mengikuti Hinata dengan sepeda-nya.

"Aku bisa naik taksi." Ujar Hinata masih dengan nada dingin. Ia meraih tas selempangnya lalu mengambil dompet berwarna lavender. Tidak ada uang!

"Pfft, kau bahkan tidak punya uang, bagaimana kau bisa naik taksi?" cibir Naruto.

Sedikit menahan rasa malu, Hinata memasukan kembali dompetnya kembali ke dalam tas. "Aku bisa jalan kaki."

"Jangan keras kepala Hyuuga-chan." Naruto meraih lengan Hinata kemudian menariknya untuk mendekat ke arah besi kerangka sepedanya.

"Sepedamu tidak mempunyai boncengan, bagaimana aku bisa naik?" pekik Hinata sedikit meronta.

"Kau bisa naik di sini." Paksa Naruto. Ia menunjuk besi body sepeda bagian depan dekat stang (Author tidak tahu namanya). "Sekarang sudah jam 07:10 Hyuuga-chan, kita bisa terlambat nanti." Naruto selalu merasa kesal saat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata luluh. Ia naik di atas besi depan Naruto dengan posisi menyamping. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada stang, sedangkan wajahnya menunduk merasa malu.

Naruto hendak mengayuh sepedanya tapi ia urungkan saat melihat lutut Hinata. Sedikit berdecak sebal, Naruto meraih tas punggungnya untuk mengambil plaster. "Bisakah kau sedikit berhati-hati saat berlari?" Nasehat Naruto sambil membalut luka Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, kepalanya sedikit mengagguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Setelah selesai membalut luka Hinata, Naruto segera melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ia tidak mau jika dirinya sampai terlambat, terlebih sampai ibunya tahu kalau dirinya terlambat ke sekolah.

. . . .

_Aku melanggar satu peraturan dalam hidupku yaitu tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain karena tubuhku. Dan kini, aku membuatnya sedikit membuang tenaga karena harus membantuku._

_Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata, aku merasa menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna. Bahkan saat nafas beratmu sampai di tengkukku._

. . . .

"Hyuuga-chan?"

Kaki Hinata sedikit tertahan saat Naruto kembali memanggilnya. Dengan terpaksa Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih duduk di atas sepedanya.

Pluk!

Naruto melemparkan serenteng plaster luka. "Untukmu!" ujar Naruto tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata menatap plaster tersebut dengan tatapan tanya. Untuk apa Naruto membawa plaster sebanyak itu ke sekolah? "Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ujar Hinata mencoba untuk menolak.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia tahu kalau Hinata akan mengatakan kalimat itu. "Kau memang tidak membutuhkannya, tapi tubuhmu membutuhkannya." Ujar Naruto ketus. Ia segera mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat parkir untuk menghindari penolakan Hinata lagi.

Hinata menatap plaster tersebut lekang-lekang. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak butuh." Gumam Hinata sedikit meremas plaster tersebut.

**~oOo~**

"Hoy, Naruto! Ayo latihan." Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipi, berteriak agak kencang mengajak sang kapten basket untuk berlatih.

Naruto yang masih duduk di bangkunya sedikit berpikir. Ia merasa terganggu karena Hinata sedari tadi terlihat lesu. Bahkan saat jam istirahat Hinata tidak keluar kelas, kepala Hinata di tumpangkan di atas meja, wajah letihnya sangat terlihat jelas. 'Apa Hyuuga-chan sakit?' pikir Naruto.

Ragu-ragu Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan sedikit pelan sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tertutup rambut indigo. Mulutnya ia buka berniat untuk menanyakan keadaan Hinata tapi teriakan Kiba membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara dan Chouji yang sudah menunggu di luar kelas. "Gomen ne, aku kira tadi tidak ada jadwal latihan." Ujar Naruto dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jadwal latihan ditambah dua kali lipat karena kita akan latih tanding persahabatan dengan sekolah lain?" terang Gaara. Ia merangkul pundak Naruto mengajaknya ikut berjalan beriringan. Meski anggota tim basket mereka haya genap 5 orang tanpa ada pemain cadangan, mereka tetap bersemangat menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti olimpiade yang akan diselenggarakan dua bulan lagi.

"Ah, ya aku lupa." Gumam Naruto. Entah kenapa pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada Hinata. Naruto menghentikan kakinya, membuat yang lain mengernyit menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanya. "Gomen, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kelas." Ujar Naruto bohong. Ia meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Cepat ambil dan segera ke lapangan."

"Oke!" teriak Naruto girang. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, Naruto berhenti sesaat. Menatap Hinata dari balik pintu. Naruto meraih tas punggungnya yang saat ini di isi dengan baju seragam basket dan bento. Naruto meraih bento tersebut kemudian menarik napas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Merepotkan sekali bibi Kantin itu." Gerutu Naruto tak jelas. Saat ini di kelas hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata mendongak saat suara Naruto mengusik tidurnya.

Naruto meletakkan bento yang dipeganggnya di atas meja Hinata. "Bibi pemilik kantin menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini untukmu. Dia bilang 'kenapa Hyuuga-san tidak ke kantin hari ini?' aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku bilang saja kalau Hyuuga-chan sedang tidak enak badan. Karena itu dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Oceh Naruto tentunya semua itu hanya karangannya saja.

Hinata mengeryit, ia bingung kenapa bibi pemilik kantin sampai memberikan bento untuknya. Naruto gelagapan ditatap seperti itu, ia memutar otaknya untuk memberikan alasan yang tepat agar Hinata mau menerima bento darinya. "A-ah, kata bibi, ini adalah hadiah karena kau sudah membantu bibi kemarin." Naruto nyengir. Sepertinya Naruto tidak berbakat untuk berbohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara lemah.

"Uhm." Naruto mengagguk. Sedikit bernapas lega karena Hinata tidak mencurigai dirinya tengah berbohong.

"Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya." Ujar Hinata. Ia tersenyum simpul menerima bento pemberian Naruto.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto lantang tentunya senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Naruto kembali ke lapangan basket dengan ceria, sampai-sampai ia melompat-lopat gaje layaknya anak kecil yang baru diberi lolipop.

"Lama sekali?!" gerutu Kiba yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berlatih basket. "Gomen." Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri membuat yang lain mengerutkan keningnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yosh, ayo mulai latihan." Teriak Uchiha Itachi selaku pelatih tim basket mereka dan sekaligus kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke merengek pada sang kakak untuk menjadi pelatih tim basket mereka karena notabennya Itachi adalah pemain profesional dan sempat masuk tim Nasional sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti karena cidera parah pada kakinya.

**~oOo~**

Hinata berucap terimakasih setelah selesai melahap bento dengan menu lengkap yang tadi diberikan Naruto. "Sebaiknya aku berterimakasih langsung pada bibi sekaligus mengembalikan ini." Hinata berajak dari bangkunya menuju kantin.

Ia sangat bersyukur karena di berikan bento tersebut. Tidak tau kah Hinata sedari tadi menahan lapar karena sudah semalaman tidak makan apa lagi dia lupa membawa bento dan tidak membawa uang jajan. Hinata benar-benar sangat bersyukur.

"Bibi sangat perhatian padaku, sampai-sampai membuatkan bekal untukku. Kalau begitu aku akan membantu bibi lebih keras lagi agar mendapatkan bento setiap hari. Masakan bibi sangat enak." Ujar Hinata sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata-san?" tanya bibi kantin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hinata.

Hinata memberikan kotak bento yang sudah kosong. "Bukankah bibi meminta Uzumaki-san untuk memberikan ini untukku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, buat apa aku membuatkan bento untukmu? Kalaupun aku ingin memberikan makan siang untukmu, aku akan memberikan menu yang ada di kantin." Jawab sang bibi cukup realistis. Bekal yang dimakan Hinata sangat berbeda dengan menu di kantin.

"Jadi, bibi tidak menitipkan bento ini pada Uzumaki?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi untuk menegaskan apa yang dicurigainya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau tiap hari membawa bento?"

"Ah ya, benar juga!" Hinata bergegas meninggalkan kantin, sedikit berteriak "Terimakasih dan maaf." Pada sang bibi pemilik kantin. Hinata berniat untuk melabrak Naruto karena sudah berani berbohong padanya.

"Are? Yang dia maksud itu Uzumaki Karin apa Uzumaki Naruto?"

Seorang gadis bersurai pink memperhatikan Hinata sejak memasuki kantin. Tak sengaja dia menguping pembicaraan Hinata dengan pemilik kantin. Menyeruput jus jeruk kemudian beranjak dari meja kantin. Gadis berparas cantik tapi dengan style agak tomboy itu mengekori Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh menatap gadis bersurai pink yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagi Hinata. "Ya? Ada apa Haruno-san?" jawab Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Senangnya bisa menyapamu." Ujar Sakura menyamai langkah Hinata yang mulai kembali berjalan. Merasa risih karena Sakura berjalan di sampingnya, Hinata mendelik tajam "Apa ada sesuatu sampai kau menyapaku?" tanya Hinata dingin.

Sakura terkekeh. "Apa harus punya urusan untuk menyapa teman sekelas? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja."

"Sumimasen Haruno-san, aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol, aku ada urusan." Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Ia masih mempertahankan dinding kesendiriannya, ia tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun karena menurutnya teman hanyalah kemunafikan yang bersikap manis di depan tapi saling membicarakan di belakang. Hinata tidak mau punya teman seperti itu.

Sakura menghela napas menatap tubuh Hinata yang mulai menjauh. Masih sedikit merasa aneh karena langkah kaki Hinata berbeda dengan yang lainnya. "Benar kata Naruto-kun, dia sangat penutup."

**~oOo~**

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata berkacak pinggang di depan pintu ruang ganti olah raga untuk laki-laki.

"Are? Kenapa kau ada di sini Hyuuga-chan? Kau mengintip, ya?" tuding Naruto sedikit bercanda.

Rona mereh menjalar di pipi Hinata. Mana mungkin wanita seperti Hinata mengintip. Hinata menginjak kaki Naruto. Naruto mengernyit sambil mengaduh kesakitan. "Ikut aku." Ujar Hinata menarik lengan Naruto, membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

Selang berapa lama Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, dan Chouji keluar dari ruang ganti. "Di mana Naruto? Bukankah tadi dia ada di sini?" tanya Chouji sedikit heran karena Naruto sangat cepat menghilang. Yang lainnya mengangkat bahu karena tidak tahu kemana perginya sang kapten tim basket.

.

Hinata memberikan kotak bento yang sudah kosong ke tangan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Hembusan angin di atap membuat rambut indigonya melambai ke belakang, membebaskan wajah cantik Hinata yang tak tertutupi apapun.

Naruto tertegun akan kecantikan Hinata. Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu menunduk dan tersembunyi dengan rambut panjang Hinata. Berapa kalipun Naruto melihatnya, jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang, memompa darah hingga naik ke wajah dan membuat rona merah di masing-masing pipi tan tersebut.

"A-ada apa Hyuuga-chan? Ka-kau terlihat marah?" tanya Naruto karena merasa tatapan Hinata sangat mengintimidasi.

"Bukankah kau paling tahu kenapa aku marah?" jawab Hinata dengan balik bertanya.

"A-ah?!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Naruto yakin Hinata sudah tahu kalau bento tersebut bukan dari bibi kantin. "Gomen." Lanjut Naruto sedikit bergumam.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku tidak mau dikasihani." Hinata berbalik mempunggungi Naruto, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, Hyuuga-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pingsan karena kelaparan." Jawab Naruto seadanya. "Lagi pula, kau akan merepotkan orang lain jika kau pingsan nanti."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku kelaparan?" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, rasanya ia ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Ah, Hinata benar-benar sangat malu.

"Ada beberapa fakta akurat saat kau terlambat sekolah." Ujar Naruto sambil sesekali melirik wajah Hinata yang tersembunyi rambut indigonya. "Fakta pertama, kau tidak akan mandi karena menurutmu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan memakai parfum yang begitu banyak. Meskipun begitu bau orang yang mandi atau tidak bisa dibedakan. Ehom, aku dapat merasakan baumu saat aku memboncengmu tadi pagi. Hahaha.."

"Uzumaki-san!" pekik Hinata. Wajahnya kali ini sudah merah padam.

"Gomen, gomen. Meskipun kau tidak mandi, aku menyukai baumu."

"Eh?"

"A-ah. Maksudku kau tidak bau keringat, karena itu aku tidak mengumpat saat memboncengmu, bu-bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aggrr.. lupakan perkataanku tadi." Naruto membuang tatapannya ke lapangan sekolah yang saat ini ada tepat di bawahnya. "Fakta kedua, kau akan lupa untuk sarapan dan fakta ke tiga kau tidak sempat untuk membawa bento." Lanjut Naruto sedikit bergumam.

"Apa karena itu kau memberikan bentomu?" tanya Hinata, posisinya masih sama. Mereka saling mempunggungi karena Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan sekolah.

"Uhm, apa lagi tadi aku melihat isi dompetmu. Gomen kalau kau merasa dikasihani. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu." Seburat merah menghiasi pipi Naruto.

"Arigato."

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata. Ini perkataan 'Terimakasih' pertama yang ia dapat dari Hinata.

"Aku akan mengganti bentomu besok." Jawab Hinata, ia merasa telah menghancurkan pertahanannya. Wajahnya sedari tadi menunduk.

"Harus. Kau harus menggantinya yang lebih enak." Tutur Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar memandang punggung Hinata.

"Ya! Lain kali jangan berbohong untuk membantuku." Hinata meninggalkan atap sekolah tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Senyuman lebar dari Naruto masih bertengger di wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang?" tanya Naruto bingung. Meskipun begitu dia masih saja tersenyum, seperti ada benang tipis yang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan membuat hatinya menggelitik geli.

"Yosh! Besok aku akan memakan masakan Hyuuga-chan." Naruto menarik napas untuk menetralkan kegilaannya karena sudah tersenyum sendirian. "Haduh aku lapar, tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

**~oOo~**

"Konichiwa Hyuuga-san." Sakura duduk di sebelah kursi Hinata. Suara bising dari murid-murid yang menggila sedikit menyamarkan sapaan Sakura.

Hinata terdiam, tidak menjawab. Dia masih fokus membaca buku. Meski saat ini mereka ada di dalam bus sekolah, Hinata tetap saja membaca buku.

Sakura tidak mempersalahkan sikap cuek Hinata. Ia merasa Hinata melakukan itu karena mempunyai alasan sendiri.

Sakura melongok jendela bus yang masih terparkir di halaman sekolah, menunggu semua murid yang terdaftar dalam bus sekolah memasuki bus. Sekilas Sakura melihat seorang pria berambut blonde berada tak jauh dari bus tersebut. "Naruto-kun." Teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata tersentak saat Sakura meneriakkan nama seorang pria yang selalu mengganggunya. Sedikit menoleh ke arah jendela dan benar saja di sana ada Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya, menatap Sakura yang tengah melambai dari dalam bus. "Eh? Sakura-chan? Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh ingin naik bus sekolah?" Naruto sedikit tersenyum lebar. Sakura memang sangat ingin masuk daftar bus sekolah, meski orang tuanya melarang dan selalu mengantar jemput Sakura.

"Ya, setelah usaha yang begitu keras, aku bisa meyakinkan mereka." Jawab Sakura. Menurut Sakura, masa sekolah kurang terasa lengkap jika tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Itulah kenapa Sakura berusaha keras ingin naik bus sekolah.

Hinata beralih pandang menatap Sakura. Obrolan Sakura dan Naruto sukses menyita perhatian Hinata karena mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan.

Naruto sedikit memundurkan sepedanya, kini ia bisa melihat sosok wanita yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. "Hyuuga-chan?" sapa Naruto riang. Senyuman lebar menghias wajah Naruto.

Sakura mengerling ke arah Hinata yang saat ini masih saja diam. "Hyuuga-san, kau tidak membalas sapaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura. Ada nada paksaan di sana.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, berpura-pura membaca buku. "Hyuuga-san?" Sentak Sakura, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata sampai-sampai terlihat seperti tengah menciumnya.

"EH?" Hinata tersentak, sedikit ngeri karena ia bisa merasakan nafas Sakura berhembus di pipinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Haruno-san?" Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, melongok ke dalam bus. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Naruto-kun menyapamu, kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata.

"A-ah? Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang terletak tepat di semping kirinya. Sedikit tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto, meski semua itu adalah paksaan.

Naruto melihat Hinata melambaikan tangan kearahnya langsung membalas dengan cengiran lebar dan lambaian tangan. Naruto mengagguk sejenak lalu melajukan sepedanya.

"Anak pintar." Ujar Sakura sembari mengusap kepala Hinata. Hinata sedikit merinding dengan perlakuan Sakura.

Sesekali Hinata melirik ke arah Sakura sambil bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto. Kenapa mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan? Apa hubungan mereka sedekat itu?

"A-ano, Haruno-san."

"Ya, ada apa Hyuuga-san?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ah, Tidak ada apa-apa!" sambungnya. Hinata tidak jadi menanyakan hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto. Menurutnya hal itu akan membuatnya terlihat tengah cemburu. 'Ah, baka. Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

**~oOo~**

Pagi kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata bangun tepat waktu. Ia sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Memotong sayur, memasak nasi dan membuat lauk.

Tangan mungil nan putih itu bergerak dengan lincah memegang pisau dapur. Rambutnya ia ikat atas untuk memudahkannya bergerak.

"Ohayou Otou-san." Sapa Hinata pada Hiashi yang baru bangun dari tidur. "Ohayou mo, Hinata!" Hiashi bergegas meraih pan Takoyaki yang terlihat kotor untuk dibersihkan.

"Ohayou Tou-san." Kali ini Neji yang menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan adonan takoyaki. Toko Takoyaki Hyuuga memang terkenal sangat enak, tak ayal kadang Hiashi mendapat pesanan antar dan selalu ramai dikunjungi tiap harinya. Meski toko mereka hanya industri kecil rumahan.

"Dimana Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi. Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat putri bungsunya.

"Dia masih tidur." jawab Hinata sekenanya. Satu sendok berisi kuah sup mengarah ke mulut Hinata, menyeruputnya sedikit untuk merasakan bagaimana rasa masakannya. Hinata tersenyum karena masakannya terasa sempurna.

"Akan aku bangunkan." Neji melangkah memasuki kamar Hanabi meski kedua tangannya masih dipenuhi tepung putih. "Hanabi, bangunlah." Teriak Neji sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hanabi dengan kakinya.

"Lima menit lagi Nii-san." Erang Hanabi.

"Ayo bangun, pemalas!" Neji melumuri wajah Hanabi dengan tepung yang melekat di kedua tangannya.

"Kyyaa.. Nii-san, apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku?" teriak Hanabi penuh emosi. Ia menyambar cermin kecil yang terletak di meja belajarnya. "Nii-san..!" teriak Hanabi marah. Sementara Neji hanya tertawa sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Hanabi.

Hinata yang melihat wajah Hanabi juga ikut tertawa. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Neji yang masih menertawai Hanabi. Tapi sedetik kemudian Neji langsung menghentikan tawanya, wajahnya kembali dalam mode datar karena mengetahui Hinata tengah menatapnya. "Kembali ke pekerjaan kalian. Hanabi, cepat cuci mukamu lalu bereskan ruang makan." Perintah Neji.

Hanabi menggerutu, meskipun begitu ia tetap menjalankan perintah Neji.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang atas tingkah Neji. Dia tahu Neji selalu bersikap keras kepadanya. Bahkan Hinata sudah terbiasa dibentak oleh Neji. Meskipun begitu Hinata masih menghormati Neji sebagai kakaknya walau Neji tidak pernah bersikap baik terhadapnya.

Hinata teringat saat dulu dirinya ngambek tidak mau berangkat sekolah saat masih berada di bangku taman kanak-kanak, karena banyak teman sekelas yang mengejeknya. Neji menarik paksa Hinata ke sekolah lalu Neji memarahi Hinata habis-habisan di depan teman sekelas Hinata.

Juga saat Hinata terjatuh dari anak tangga. Hinata sempat tak bisa berjalan, sang ibu membelikan tongkat untuk membantu Hinata berjalan. Tapi Neji dengan dinginnya mematahkan tongkat Hinata.

"Onee-chan, kau melamun?" sentak Hanabi yang sedari tadi mengatungkan 4 mangkuk nasi kosong untuk di isi nasi.

"Ah, gomen." Hinata mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut dengan nasi yang baru matang. Hanabi bergegas menelatakkan mangkuk nasi tersebut ke atas meja makan. Lalu bergegas mandi dan ganti baju seragam sekolah.

"Onee-chan, siapkan bento untukku. Aku mau bentoku di isi telur gulung yang banyak. Oke!" Pinta Hanabi sebelum masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata sembari mengisi nasi ke dalam kotak nasi. Memasukkan telur gulung, ikan teri pedas, sosis, Tempura, dan beberapa sayuran segar.

"Ini untuk Nii-san, ini untuk Hanabi, ini untukku, dan ini..." Hinata terdiam menatap kotak bento yang masih kosong.

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata menyiapkan kembali isi bento untuk Naruto. Meletakkan beberapa lauk yang sama dengannya. Setelah selesai menyusun lauk, Hinata menatap kembali bekal milik Naruto.

"Kenapa punyanya lebih rapi dan lebih banyak?" tanpa sadar Hinata menyusun isi bento Naruto berbeda dengan yang lain.

'_Naruto-kun?' _

Sekelebat interaksi Sakura dan Naruto muncul di pikirannya. "Bodoh, dia itu orang yang selalu menggangguku." Umpat Hinata, bergumam sendiri sambil mengurangi jatah bento Naruto.

'_Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu.' _

"Eh?" Hinata kembali menatap bento milik Naruto. "Kalau seperti ini terlalu sedikit. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mengganti yang lebih enak. Bahkan menu bento ini tidak sepadan dengan bento miliknya kemarin."

**~oOo~**

"Morning mama." Sapa Naruto saat duduk di meja makan. Tidak setiap hari Naruto bisa sarapan satu meja dengan Kushina.

Kushina membalas sapaan Naruto dengan senyuman meski kedua irisnya tidak beralih dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hallo Tante." Seorang gadis berambut merah menghampiri Kushina dan langsung mencium pipi kushina. "Tante semakin cantik saja." Pujinya.

"Penjilat." Gumam Naruto mendapati sepupunya selalu bertingkah sok baik di depan mamanya.

"Benarkah, Karin? Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang." Kushina melipat koran yang dibacanya. Membimbing Karin untuk ikut bergabung sarapan bersama.

"Tumben kau ke rumah?" tanya Naruto pada Karin.

Karin tersenyum manis. "Aku dengar Tante akan pergi ke perusahaan cabang. Jadi sekalian saja aku menumpang ke sekolah. Lagi pula ongkos taksi sangat mahal." Jawab Karin. Ia meraih roti yang baru matang dari panggangan.

"Bukankah kau bisa naik bus?" sambar Naruto sedikit ketus. Ia memang tidak suka pada sepupunya yang satu ini. Meski kadang-kadang sikap Karin tidak selamanya menyebalkan.

"Aku malas satu bus dengan 'Dia'." Karin sengaja meninggikan kalimat 'Dia.'

Naruto tahu siapa yang Karin maksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Naruto menghela napas mencoba untuk bersikap baik di depan mamanya.

"Dia? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" sambar Kushina sedikit ingin tahu orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Karin tersenyum manis, ia mengibaskan rambut merahnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Teman Naruto." Jawab Karin.

Naruto menatap Karin tajam, seolah memberi kode agar Karin tutup mulut. Karin malah membalas Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada garpu.

"Dia teman baruku, Karin tidak menyukainya karena dia lebih pintar dari Karin." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan garpu di atas meja. "Aku selesai." Ujar Naruto meninggalkan meja makan.

Kushina menatap punggung putranya yang bertingkah aneh. "Apa itu benar, Karin?"

Karin terkekeh. "Iya, dia memang pintar. Hanya saja—" Karin memutuskan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Kushina.

"Hanya saja dia terlalu sombong." Karin tersenyum lebar sambil kembali melahap roti isinya. Karin sengaja tidak mengatakan tentang kebenaran Hinata.

Setelah selesai sarapan, keduanya kembali mengobrol di dalam mobil dan tema obrolan kali ini adalah Fashion.

Sekilas Karin melihat Naruto tengah berdiri di bawah pohon dekat jalan rumah Hinata. "Tante, bagaimana dengan ini?" Karin menunjuk salah satu model baju. Meskipun begitu tatapannya tak ia alihkan dari Naruto.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" sekelebat Kushina menangkap sosok mirip Naruto.

"Bukan. Tante salah lihat, Naruto tidak akan berada di tempat seperti itu." Ujar Karin berbohong. Ia kembali menunjukan model baju musim panas yang ada di dalam majalah.

'Untuk kali ini aku akan membantumu, Naruto.'

~oOo~

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-chan." Sapa Naruto saat Hinata melintasi persimpangan jalan menuju halte bus.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget. Tak lama setelah itu muncul sosok pria yang tak lain adalah Neji. Ia menatap Naruto datar.

"Ohayou, Senpai." Salam Naruto dengan wajah yang polos, tak mengindahkan tatapan ketus dari Neji.

"Hn." Jawab Neji dingin sambil terus berjalan melewati Naruto, meninggalkan Hinata bersama Naruto.

"Nee-chan aku duluan." Ujar Hanabi sedikit berlari mengekori Neji. Ia tidak melihat Naruto tengah melambai ke arahnya.

"Kalian semua mirip." Gumam Naruto sedikit mencibir. "Sama-sama tidak ada yang menanggapi salamku." Lanjut Naruto murung.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak terlambat lagi." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata terdiam, ia menatap Naruto dingin.

"A-aku tidak mau sampai kau tidak membawa bentoku, lagi pula kau sudah berjanji. A-aku hanya memastikan kau tidak terlambat dan ingat untuk membawa bentoku."

"Aku tahu." Sambar Hinata. Ia melemparkan kotak bento ke arah Naruto. Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap kotak tersebut.

"Sekarang aku tidak punya hutang lagi padamu." Ujar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpatung di atas sepeda dengan memegang bento buatan Hinata.

Naruto menoleh menatap punggung Hinata. "Arigato!" Teriak Naruto super kencang, tapi Hinata tidak menoleh bahkan dia tetap terus berjalan lurus menuju halte bus.

**~oOo~**

Jam makan siang.

Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membuka bentonya. "Huuaa.. sepertinya enak sekali." Ucap Naruto memperhatikan tiap detil susunan lauk dalam bentonya.

"Aaa—" Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya saat akan menyuapkan tempura. Shafir-nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah akan ada mangsa yang akan menerkamnya. Naruto kembali menatap bentonya.

"Sebaiknya aku cari tempat yang aman untuk memakan ini. Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun." Naruto menutup kembali kotak bento tersebut. Dia benar-benar tidak mau ada yang mengganggu makan siangnya. Biasanya Kiba, Chouji dan Lee akan menyerbu Naruto dan mulai melahap bentonya. Naruto selalu tidak keberatan untuk berbagi bento miliknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun.

.

Naruto menyusuri KHS mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. Dan siang itu, Naruto menemukan sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi. Terdapat satu bangku yang menghadap ke dinding tembok pagar KHS. Hanya itu, sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman. Fokus pandang hanya pada tembok putih.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Ada seseorang di sana.

Naruto menghampiri bangku itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana. "Kau di sini, Hyuuga-chan?" sapa Naruto mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah melahap bentonya.

"Ka-kau? Kenapa ada di sini?" pekik Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya ke dalam kotak bento. Lavendernya menatap shafir yang saat ini tengah bersinar karena senyuman. Hinata merasa senyuman Naruto sangat aneh.

"Aku mencari tempat yang aman untuk makan." Ujar Naruto polos. Ia membuka tutup kotak bentonya. Berdoa sesaat lalu berucap "Itadakimatsu."

"Ini tempatku. Carilah tempat lain." Ujar Hinata menghentikan dua stick sumpit yang mengapit telur gulu yang akan dimakan Naruto.

"EH?"

"Tempat ini aku duluan yang menemukannya. Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku untuk menyendiri." Imbuh Hinata.

Naruto meletakkan kembali telur gulung yang hampir ia makan. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang tempat ini menjadi tempat rahasia kita." Jawabnya santai tanpa dosa. Tanpa Naruto sadari Hinata sangat kecewa dengan ucapan Naruto.

Hinata menutup kotak bentonya. "Jika itu kau. Maka aku akan mengalah. Ambilah, kau bisa gunakan untuk makan sepuasnya. Kau juga boleh mengajak teman specialmu." Hinata beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah. Sekarang tempat ini milikku." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Dia malas menanggapi sikap seenaknya Hinata. Padahal hanya sebuah tempat yang ada di salah satu pojokan sekolah. Kenapa Hinata semarah itu. Lagi pula jika bukan Naruto mungkin orang lain akan menemukan tempat itu.

"Lagi pula aku tidak punya teman special." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali melahap bento yang diberikan Hinata. "Hmm.. masakan Hyuuga-chan sangat enak." Ujar Naruto. Seperti orang gila memuji dan tersenyum sendiri.

. . . .

_Dia mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Bahkan beberapa dunia berputar mengelilinginya._

_Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya peduli dengan duniaku. Ketika ada dunia lain yang lebih besar mendekatiku, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburuku. Aku kecil dan kau besar. Jangan dekati aku jika kau tidak ingin aku menghilang seperti buih._

_. . . ._

* * *

_**TBC**_

Note: Fakta yang diberikan Naruto berdasarkan Fakta dari Vinara sendiri. Khe..khe.. dulu saat Vinara masih sekolah, Tiap hari Vinara terlambat dan tiap hari juga Vinara gak mandi #EEHH? Ups. (Adakah yang mempunyai kebiasaan sama seperti Vinara?)

Oh ya, Kemarin saat post fic ini banyak teman Vinara yang gak berani buat baca karena masih terbayang-bayang CL1. Vinara cuman bisa ngakak. Oke deh.. kalau udah siap mental silahkan dibaca. Vinara juga gak maksa orang lain buat baca fic Vinara. Vinara cuman mau menyalurkan hobi saja.. hitung-hitung buat ngilangin stres karena kerjaan. ^^

Thanks yang sudah Review: _**Pein Antimaho, Zombie-NHL, Eddy321, Juanda Blepotan, Otsukareina14, Chess sakura, Blackschool, Rzkamalia1102, Anna Fitri, Hinata Hiyuga34, Gray Areader. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Tomodachi

_Cinta itu bisa datang kapanpun. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah membuka hatimu untuk menerima perasaan itu. _

_Harapanmu hanya akan menjadi harapan kosong jika kau menutup mata dan hatimu. Lihatlah, banyak orang yang menyayangimu.. kau tidak sendirian, karena itu jangan pernah merasa hidupmu paling menderita. _

_Bangkitlah kawan, karena aku mencintaimu. I love you my friends._

* * *

. . . .

_**Cahaya Lilin**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romace/Familly**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, EYD.**_

* * *

_Aku menutup diri bukan tanpa alasan.. _

"_Hyuuga Hinata, kenapa cara jalanmu seperti itu?"_

"_..."_

_Aku benci pertanyaan seperti itu._

"_Kalau Hyuuga-san tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Istirahat saja."_

"_...Tapi aku ingin melakukannya."_

"_Tidak perlu. Nanti kakimu sakit."_

"_..."_

_Apa aku selemah itu?_

_Ah, aku memang lemah!_

_Tubuhku memang seperti ini sejak aku dilahirkan. Saat usiaku mengijak lima tahun aku pernah terjatuh di tangga saat bermain bersama teman satu kompleks. Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Tidak ada yang mau membantuku hanya untuk berdiri._

_Aku pulang ke rumah dengan merangkak. Kaki kecilku terasa lemah, untuk berdiripun tidak mempunyai tenaga. Ibuku membelikanku tongkat untuk membantuku berdiri._

"_Kaa-san. Apa aku bisa berjalan dengan tongkat itu?"_

"_Tentu, nak."_

_Aku mulai berlatih.. meski tidak sempurna._

_Prakk!_

"_Kau tidak membutuhkannya."_

"_Neji-nii.. aku membutuhkan tongkat itu."_

"_Jangan manja. Hanya karena kau terjatuh dari tangga, kau tidak harus memakai alat bantu untuk berjalan."_

"_Hiks.."_

"_Neji, kenapa kau mematahkan tongkat Hinata?"_

"_HINATA TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN TONGKAT INI OKAA-SAN."_

_Ya! Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Ku tatap wajah marah Neji-nii. Aku tidak butuh! Aku tidak butuh bantuan apapun. Ini hidupku._

"_Lihat cara dia berjalan.. hii..hii.. aneh sekali."_

_Dan aku mulai menulikan telingaku. Menutup mataku dari tatapan tanya orang-orang yang melintasiku._

_Tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganku. Tidak! Bukan tidak mau. Mungkin mereka mau berteman denganku tapi.. tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi sahabatku._

_Saat TK, kepala sekolahku menyarankan pada ibuku untuk tidak meneruskan pendidikanku ke jenjang Sekolah dasar. Tapi ibuku tetap menyekolahkanku, dia bilang aku adalah aku. Tidak peduli seperti apa diriku. Aku tetap putri ibuku._

_Kegiatan pelajaran olah raga adalah pelajaran yang tersulit bagiku meskipun begitu guru di sekolah tetap mengijinkanku mengikutinya meski dalam pengawasan. Aku senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama teman-teman._

_Tapi rasanya hal itu tidak berlaku saat aku memasuki tingkat SMP. Guru olah raga melarangku untuk mengikuti pelajarannya. Alasan yang ia berikan sangat klasik, karena aku tidak mampu mengikuti pelajaran tersebut dan untuk menjagaku agar aku tidak terluka._

_Apa yang kau tahu dariku, huh?_

_Kau pikir aku tidak terluka setelah kau melarangku untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga?_

_Tubuhku memang tidak terluka jika aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan._

_Aku hanya duduk sendiri di dalam ruangan kelas kosong. Rasanya seperti tersisihkan. Memandang teman sekelas yang tengah tertawa lepas sambil memainkan bola, dari balik jendela kelas. _

_Aku juga ingin merasakan itu..._

_Menjadi berbeda bukan keinginanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang kualami. Aku tidak bisa.. karena akulah kesalahan itu. Kesalahan karena terlahir cacat._

_Kuletakkan wajahku di atas meja kelas. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini. Saat mereka kembali nanti, mereka akan mengobrolkan hal-hal yang terjadi saat pelajaran Olah raga dan aku tidak bisa ikut bergabung dalam obrolan tersebut._

_Aku tersisihkan.. karena itu aku lebih suka sendiri._

_Mungkin aku terlihat menonjol—dalam hal fisik— setiap gerakanku tak pernah luput dari mata orang lain. Banyak orang yang tahu aku cacat. Hanya saja aku merasa aku tidak terlihat.._

_Mereka selalu bisa melihat Hyuuga Hinata sebagai gadis cacat. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa melihatku sebagai Hinata. Gadis biasa yang sangat menginginkan kehidupan normal._

_**. . . .**_

**[[Normal POV]]**

Siang ini Hinata memilih memakan bentonya di halaman Sekolah. Tepatnya pada bangku penonton lapangan sepak bola. Udara lembut musim gugur menyapu helaian indogo Hinata. Duduk di bangku tingkat tiga, sembari menatap beberapa murid yang berlarian riang bersama teman.

Hinata terlihat tengah tersenyum menatap kumpulan murid-murid yang terlihat gembira itu. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga ingin bisa seperti itu.

Tapi..

Rasanya takdir tidak memihaknya. Sifat kerasnya terbentuk karena pengalaman hidup yang begitu keras. Kesimpulan labil yang ia ambil dari pandangan subjective dirinya sendiri. Merasa semua terlalu kejam.

Hinata terkekeh. Ini tidak kejam jika kau bisa memilih. Dan ini pilihan Hinata sekarang.

Hinata menutup bentonya setelah selesai melahap semua isi bento tersebut. Kaki mungilnya kembali menapaki halaman sekolah. Berjalan lambat menikmati kebisingan dari murid-murid lain tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk ikut bergabung.

Tanpa diduga. Ada seorang pria menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa setangkai bunga. "Hyuuga, maukah kau menerima bunga dariku?" ujar pria berambut merah marun.

Hinata mengernyit. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa ini pernyataan cinta? Bahkan Hinata tidak mengenal pria tersebut. "Sumimasen." Gumam Hinata, ia menunduk dalam-dalam bahkan Hinata tidak berani menatap manik mata pria tersebut.

"Yo Hyuuga, bukankah Sasori sangat tampan untukmu? Terima saja bunga darinya. Apa susahnya." Celetuk salah satu siswa.

Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat ujung roknya. Ia bingung, sungguh bingung. Pria di hadapannya ini memang terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan mungkin pria tersebut termasuk idola sekolah. Tapi kenapa ia memberikan bunga pada Hinata?

"Sumimasen senpai. Aku—" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat tatapan melas dari Sasori.

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

Sorak-sorai murid yang kala itu tengah menonton adegan romantis antara Hinata dan Sasori. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman Sasori—kakak kelas Hinata.

"Hanya bunga." Gumam Hinata. Kedua tangannya meraih setangkai bunga mawar dari Sasori.

"Yeeeaahhh..!"

Sasori menyeringai ia mengagkat kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan teriakan-teriakan dari siswa lain. "Terimakasih nona Hyuuga." Ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasori menghampiri teman-temannya yang tak jauh dari Hinata. "Aku menang!" ujar Sasori lantang. Detik berikutnya Sasori tertawa keras penuh kemenangan.

Hinata menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan keadaan saat itu. Menang? Dari apa?

"Yaahhooo! Aku sudah bilang, kan? Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kharismaku. Bahkan gadis cacat pun terpesona denganku." Sasori menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Kerah baju seragamnya ia berdirikan lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Thanks sayang." Ujar Sasori memberi kiss jarak jauh dengan tangannya. "Sekarang mana uang taruhannya." Tagih Sasori pada teman-temannya.

Sasori terlihat senang mendapat pundi-pundi uang dari hasil taruhan tersebut. Rupanya Sasori ditantang untuk memberikan bunga pada Hinata. Jika Hinata menerima bunga tersebut maka Sasori memenagkan taruhan itu.

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam menahan malu. Ia remas tangkai bunga tersebut. "Jadi tadi hanya sebuah taruhan?" tanya Hinata datar. Rasanya dada Hinata sangat sakit saat ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau berharap aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Hahaha.. lucu sekali." Umpat Sasori.

Plakk

Hinata menamparkan bunga mawar tersebut ke pipi Sasori. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, senpai. Dan aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Aku hanya tidak suka jika ada orang yang mempermainkanku. Apa kau tahu rasanya dipermalukan di depan umum?"

"Bocah sialan!" Sasori mengagkat tangannya untuk menampar Hinata tapi tangannya tertahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak menyukainya dan dia tidak menyukaimu, bukan berarti kau bisa sesukanya mempermainkan perasaan. Senpai berada satu tingkat di atas kami, aku kira senpai akan berpikir lebih bijak dan lebih pintar. Ternyata otakmu tak lebih dari anak Sekolah dasar."

"KAU!"

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura menyeringai ia melepaskan tangan Sasori yang hampir menampar wajah Hinata.

"Hey.. hey.. apa-apaan ini? Kalian sudah berani pada kakak kelas rupanya." Teman-teman Sasori tak tinggal diam. Mereka maju secara serempak memojokkan Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura mundur mendekati Hinata. "Kau bisa lari?" tanya Sakura sedikit berbisik.

Hinata mengagguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada, sedangkan matanya tak lepas dari grombolan laki-laki yang siap menghajar mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori menuju jaring yang berisi puluhan bola yang terpasang di sudut lapangan bola. Sasori ambruk sampai merobekkan jaring tersebut hingga membebaskan bola-bola tersebut sampai-sampai mengubur tubuh Sasori.

"Sekarang ayo lari Hinata!" teriak Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata mengajaknya lari bersama.

Sakura tertawa keras dengan nada mengejek meninggalkan kumpulan kakak kelas yang masih menolong sasori. "Rasakan itu, senpai!" teriak Sakura.

Mereka berlari menerjang siswa yang menonton. Hingga mereka sampai di dekat kelas mereka. "Hahaha.. itu tadi sangat menyenangkan." Ujar sakura. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali.

Tanpa sadar Hinata juga ikut tertawa meski nafasnya terengah-engah. Hinata mengagguk sambil membayangkan wajah Sasori yang tertumpuk bola. Hinata merasa puas melihat semua itu.

"Untung saja kita bisa terbebas dari mereka." Wajah bahagia Sakura masih terukir jelas. Ia mengagkat tangan kanannya mengajak Hinata untuk High five.

Hinata terdiam menatap tangan Sakura. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Sakura.

Apa ini? Apa dinding pertahanan Hinata sudah benar-benar runtuh?

Hinata mengagkat tangan kanannya pelan. Mendekatkan pada tangan Sakura lalu menepukkan tangannya pada tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar lebar begitupun dengan Hinata meski senyumannya tidak selebar Sakura. Keduanya saling adu pandang, kedua mata mereka bertemu detik berikutnya mereka saling melempar senyuman.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya diselamatkan oleh orang lain. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis dan tersenyum.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kebahagiaan sederhana?

"Ehom!" suara deheman mengagetkan mereka berdua. Secara serempak mereka menoleh ke belakang. Didapati guru BP yang terkenal killer—Anko Mitarashi.

"A-ah, Sensei?"

**~oOo~**

Sakura menekuk wajahnya sambil memunguti puluhan bola yang berserakan di lapangan. Mengumpat pelan merutuki hukuman yang diberikan Anko padanya dan Hinata.

"Kenapa harus kita yang memunguti ini?" tanya Sakura sangat kesal. Melirik ke arah Hinata yang tak sedikitpun merasa keberatan atas hukuman ini.

Hinata memungut lebih banyak bola dari pada Sakura. Mengabaikan grutuan Sakura yang terus-terusan dilantunkan.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya semua bola terkumpul di dalam jaring yang sudah diperbaiki tentunya. Mereka menyelesaikan hukuman ini sampai melewatkan satu jam pelajaran. Hinata sedikit kesal karena harus melewatkan jam belajar. Berbeda dengan Sakura, dia sangat senang karena tidak harus mendengar ceramah membosankan dari guru, meskipun dia tidak suka dihukum begini.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Tak sengaja kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Halaman sekolah saat ini sangat sepi karena jam pelajaran.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yosh, ayo kita kembali, Hinata-san."

Hinata terdiam, dia tidak mengikuti Sakura yang sudah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya tersebut. Rok mini dan jas sekolah yang diikat di pinggang bergoyang sedetik kemudian berputar arah. Sang empunya menatap gadis berseragam lebih sopan dengan rok sebatas lutut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya Heran karena Hinata tidak merespon ajakannya.

Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya ia cengkram erat. "Ha-haruno-san, ka-kau memanggil nama depanku?" gumam Hinata sangat pelan. Entah merasa malu atau karena merasa aneh. Hinata tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama depannya selain dengan keluarganya, tentu.

Kepala Sakura dimiringkan sedikit. "Eng.. Gomen, hanya saja aku merasa nyaman memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Seperti tidak ada dinding diantara kita."

Kepala Hinata semakin menunduk. Wajahnya merah merata.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sakura mengernyit. Takut jika Hinata akan marah.

"Sumimasen.." gumam Hinata. Ia berlari menjauhi Sakura, menuju tempat yang berlawanan dengan kelasnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh, getaran halus pada punggung Hinata tak luput dari pandangan Sakura.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, cih." Umpat Sakura sedikit tersenyum hambar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa dirinya melakukan kesalahan pada Hinata. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu? Kenapa sifatnya sangat sulit ditebak.

**~oOo~**

Naruto memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan tapi bukan papan tulis yang tengah ia tatap, melainkan bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depannya.

Beberapa kali menghela napas sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemana perginya Hyuuga-chan dan Sakura-chan?

Naruto menoleh ke belakang tepat ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di pojok paling belakang. Bangku milik Sakura. Rasanya hampa tidak ada suara cekikikan Sakura yang tengah bergosip dengan Ino meski tengah dalam pelajaran sekalipun.

Sebuah kertas tergeletak di atas meja Naruto, setelah Naruto kembali ke posisi semula. Diraihnya kertas tersebut.

'Sakura pergi ke mana?'

Ah.. surat dari Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. Naruto menulis balasan di balik kertas tersebut. 'Aku tidak tahu.'

Setelah memberikan kertas tersebut Naruto lebih memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara dua lengannya. Memejamkan mata dan berharap pelajaran berakhir dengan cepat.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang seolah tidak mempunyai semangat hidup hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng pelan.

.

Saat jam pelajaran selesai. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto keluar dari kelas sedikit berlari mencari keberadaan Hinata. Pasalnya setelah berebut tempat untuk makan siang Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun bahkan Hinata tidak masuk dalam kelas.

Apa hinata marah? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Pikiran liar Naruto mulai menguasai akal sehatnya.

"Sakura-chan, dimana Hyuuga-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolah sambil meminum susu kotak.

Sakura melirik Naruto malas-malas, "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia kembali menunduk, menghabiskan susu yang ia cengkram dengan keras sampai kotak susu tersebut sedikit rusak.

"Eh? Benarkah tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto duduk di samping Sakura karena merasa tingkah Sakura sedikit berbeda. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bertengkar lagi dengan pacarmu?" tebak Naruto.

Sakura mendelik. "Aku lupa kalau aku punya pacar." Ujar Sakura sekenanya. Ia menyenderkan kepala pinknya di bahu Naruto. "Naruto-kun, apa salah jika aku memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya? Seperti memanggil namamu, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan dan Sai-kun."

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Tanggap Naruto sekenanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia marah?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, menghela napas panjang mengingat bagaimana reaksi Hinata tadi. "Aku sedikit terganggu karena reaksinya setelah aku memanggil nama depannya."

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto melirik iris mata Sakura yang tengah menerawang jauh.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Sakura. Naruto tersentak saat mendengar nama Hinata.

"Gadis itu.. dia seperti mahluk asing. Aku tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sikapnya juga sering berubah-ubah." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Sambar Sakura. Ia memeluk lengan Naruto, memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh pria yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura lalu tangannya merangkul pundak Sakura. "Kau selalu begitu pada wanita yang kesepian, kan? Seperti Yamanaka-san yang menjadi anak broken home, kau mendekatinya karena merasa memiliki nasib yang sama sepertimu." Naruto tahu betul bagaimana Sakura. Dia hanya akan mendekati orang-orang yang menurutnya senasib dengannya.

"Kesepian adalah hal yang paling menakutkan. Dimana dunia akan menjadi sangat dingin dan memalingkan muka darimu."

"Hahaha.. sudah jangan bahas hal itu. Aku tidak suka kata-kata itu." Potong Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura mendelik "Itu karena kehidupanmu juga sangat suram. Apa lagi masa lalumu." Sakura menyikut perut Naruto.

"Itai.. karena itu jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku tidak mau hal-hal seperti itu membuat kita lemah." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Menghela napas panjang kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura.

Naruto berdiri dari bangku taman, sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, "Sudah ya, aku mau mencari Hyuuga-chan, sepertinya dia marah padaku karena merebut tempat makan siangnya." Naruto terkekeh.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya." Sakura berteriak dan hanya dijawab dengan lambaian dari tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba suara dingin dan juga berat mengusik indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke yang sudah duduk sambil memangku kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memeluk Sasuke senang. Ah, rasanya Sakura sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

**~oOo~**

Gadis bersurai merah menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menatap ke luar jendela dan mengabaikan rumpian dari gadis-gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

Karin cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis tak ayal banyak wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karena ingin numpang pamor. Karin juga tidak pernah merasa keberatan, selagi tidak ada yang mengusik-nya maka dirinya akan dengan senang hati membagi dunianya.

"Oh ya, Karin. Aku dengar kalau kapten tim basket adalah sepupumu, apa itu benar?" tanya salah satu teman Karin.

Karin mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mirip? Kalau tidak salah ibu dari Naruto Uzumaki memiliki rambut merah yang sama sepertimu. Ah, marga kalian juga sama-sama Uzumaki meski kau saudara dari Ibu-nya. Kenapa Naruto tidak memakai marga dari ayahnya?"

"..." Karin diam, dia tidak menanggapi ocehan dari teman-temannya yang sangat suka merumpi.

"—Atau jangan-jangan Naruto tidak memiliki ayah?"

"Heh, kenapa bisa begitu?" sahut teman Karin yang lainnya.

"Jika dia punya ayah, bukankah dia akan memakai marga dari ayahnya."

"Wahh.. benar. Atau jangan-jangan dia anak haram."

"DIAM!" Karin menggeprak meja. Dia sudah sangat geram karena obrolan mengenai saudaranya tersebut.

"TUTUP MULUT KALIAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Karin mendelik menatap satu persatu temannya. Ah, apa mereka pantas disebut sebagai teman?

Karin meragukan semuanya. Apa mereka benar-benar menganggap Karin sebagai teman?

Karin melenggang pergi. Ia tidak mau emosi menguasainya, lebih baik menghindari mereka dari pada harus berkelahi dengan wanita-wanita merepotkan seperti mereka.

Karin terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut blonde tengah berlari tak tenang. Irisnya menyipit mengamati dengan jelas pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

'_Jika dia punya ayah, bukankah dia akan memakai marga ayahnya?'_

'_Wah benar.. Atau jangan-jangan dia anak haram.'_

Karin mengeratkan cengkraman genggamannya saat mengingat kata-kata itu. 'Baka, bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum dengan beban seberat itu?' ujar Karin dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari sana. Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menyendiri di dalam perpustakaan. Ia membuka-buka buku hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Brak!

Dua gadis yang tampak lebih dewasa dari Hinata membanting pintu perpustakaan hingga mengakibatkan suara bising dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya wanita berseragam sangat sexy, rambut hitam panjang dan pony rata hampir menyerupai rambut Hinata hanya saja rambutnya sedikit ikal. Sebelah gadis tersebut ada gadis lainnya yang berseragam tak kalah sexy-nya. Rambut coklat diikat atas mengembang dengan pony samping.

"I-iya, se-senpai." Jawab Hinata melirik dua wanita itu.

Wanita berambut Hitam sedikit ikal menyeringai, ia menarik kerah baju Hinata. "Jadi kau yang sudah menyelakai Sasori ku?" ujarnya sinis.

"Psstt.. Aiko, bukankah dia gadis yang katanya cacat itu?" bisik teman Aiko.

Aiko memincingkan matanya menatap gadis berambut coklat tersebut, "Benarkah, Yui?"

Yui mengagguk.

Aiko melepaskan cengkraman dari kerah Hinata, menatap Hinata lekang-lekang yang saat ini tengah tertunduduk di atas kursi perpus.

Penghuni lainnya hanya menonton kejadian tersebut tanpa sedikitpun berani untuk ikut campur. Sedangkan penunggu perpustakaan yang saat itu tengah tertidur tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan kebisingan tersebut.

Aiko kembali meraih kerah seragam Hinata. Menggeretnya hingga tubuh kecil tersebut mengikuti langkah besar Aiko. Hinata di bawa ke luar, ke tempat dimana tidak akan ada guru yang melihatnya.

"Senpai, apa yang akan—"

Plakk!

Aiko menampar pipi Hinata, tatapannya tajam seolah ingin menguliti Hinata hidup-hidup.

Hinata memegang pipinya, perasaan marah berkecambuk di dadanya. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka, kenapa mereka membullynya?

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sasori-kun? Kukunya patah karena dirimu." Aiko terlihat sangat marah pasalnya Sasori adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai meski Sasori selalu menduakannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasori, bahkan saat ia mendengar Sasori 'kecelakaan' ia langsung mencari tahu semua, bagaimana dan siapa pelakunya?

Hinata terkekeh sangat dingin. "Kuku?" tanya Hinata mengulangi perkataan Aiko.

"Benar, kukunya patah karena terkena bola." Ulang Aiko menekankan kata 'kuku.'

Plakk!

Hinata menampar pipi Aiko sangat keras. "Sakit?" tanya Hinata sedikit menyeringai, "Apa kuku Akasuna-senpai patah sampai sesakit itu?" lanjut Hinata.

Aiko mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Hinata. Menghimpit Hinata di dinding. "Kurang ajar..! adik kelas sudah berani dengan kami?"

Yui tak tinggal diam dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai kakak kelas sudah diinjak-injak. Ia membantu Aiko untuk menghajar Hinata.

"Ada apa di sana?" Naruto mengernyit mendapati kumpulan siswa yang tengah berkumpul menonton sesuatu.

Naruto mencoba untuk mendekat dan melihat, tapi seseorang mencegah Naruto. Naruto melirik pria berambut coklat dengan iris lavender. "Hyuuga-senpai?" gumam Naruto. Naruto berjinjit mencoba melihat 'tontonan' tersebut. Irisnya melebar saat melihat Hinata tengah diapit dua wanita.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Neji masih menahan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" balas Naruto sedikit berteriak, dia tidak habis pikir. Di sana adik Neji tengah di bully tapi Neji tetap tenang menonton kejadian tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?"

"Aku tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur urusannya. Begitupun dirimu.. jangan coba-coba untuk ikut campur."

"Tapi dia itu adikmu! Seharusnya kau melindunginya. Kenapa kau bertingkah acuh padanya? Bukankah seorang kakak harus melindungi adiknya?" Naruto menatap tajam ke iris Neji.

"Kakak? Ck, seorang kakak tidak harus ikut campur dengan masalah adiknya. Dia bisa mengatasi semuanya. Tidak perlu memanjakannya, dia bisa melakukan pembelaan sendiri. Jika dia terus di tolong dia akan terus bersikap manja, baka."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menolongnya, biarkan aku yang menolongnya." Naruto meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji tepat di lengannya.

"Baka! Tunggu dulu, kau akan aku lepaskan jika keadaannya memang parah. Tapi untuk saat ini.. biarkan Hinata membuka matanya. Aku ingin dia melihat sekitar."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, senpai?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya setelah berkali-kali mendapat pukulan dari Yui dan Aiko. Rambut indigo Hinata terlihat acak-acakan karena sempat adu jambak dengan mereka berdua, pastinya Hinata yang kalah karena Hinata hanya sendirian.

Hinata didorong kasar hingga terbentur dinding dan tersungkur jatuh. "Inilah yang akan kalian dapatkan jika melawan kakak kelas." Ujar Yui lantang memperingatkan adik kelas lain yang tengah menonton.

Di sudut terlihat Karin tengah berdiri memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tengah menunduk. "Senpai, bukankah hukumanmu terlalu kasar untuk gadis cacat seperti dia?" ujar Karin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah meliriknya. Karin menyeringai seolah ingin mengatakan 'Rasakan.'

"Apa kau membelanya?" tuding Aiko karena Karin sudah terlalu lancang untuk bersuara.

Karin terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku membela bocah angkuh seperti dia?" Karin berjalan mendekati Hinata, diraihnya dagu Hinata. "Lihatlah senpai, bahkan dia tidak menangis setelah kau hajar habis-habisan. Bukankah dia terlalu angkuh untuk mengeluarkan air matanya."

Aiko dan Yui mengernyit. Mereka terdiam memperhatikan Karin dan Hinata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura kuat seperti itu? Kau itu lemah, jika kau disakiti berteriaklah dan meminta bantuan pada temanmu. Ah, aku lupa, kau tidak punya teman, kan? Mana ada seseorang yang mau berteman denganmu jika kau bertingkah angkuh seperti itu." Karin menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata, "Terimalah hukumanmu."

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Karin, ia berhenti memberontak dan seketikan terpatung di tempat.

Karin berdiri menghadap Aiko dan Yui, berjalan dan mendekat lalu membisikan sesuatu pada mereka berdua. 'Senpai, kau berhasil membuatnya terluka.' Tatapan Karin datar bahkan sekilas pun Karin tidak menatap Aiko dan Yui.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura berlari dari arah taman lalu membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Tatapan mata Karin dan Sakura bertemu, mereka memang saling membenci sudah sejak lama.

"Senpai, yang mencelakakan Akasuna senpai bukan Hinata, tapi aku. Aku yang sudah mendorongnya."

Aiko dan Yui saling adu pandang. Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, berojigi meminta maaf.

"Aku memang tidak tahu permasalahnnya. Tapi perlakuan senpai sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap dewasa, apa senpai tidak malu memukuli gadis cacat yang tidak berdaya?" timpal Sasuke yang datang bersamaan dengan Sakura.

Aiko dan Yui terdiam. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Sasuke terlebih bukan Hinata yang sudah mendorong Sasori. Aiko mengibaskan rambutnya, "Cih, anggap saja semua ini hukuman karena sudah berani menggertak kakak kelas." Aiko melenggang pergi tanpa meminta maaf dan tanpa meluruskan permasalah tersebut. Yui mengekori Aiko. Mimik wajah keduanya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Mengabaikan Karin yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua, Sakura membawa Hinata pergi menuju UKS.

Naruto terdiam, kini giliran dia yang menahan Neji. "Senpai, apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?"

"..."

**~oOo~**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Hinata meski tidak terlalu banyak.

Hinata duduk di atas ranjang UKS. Mengernyit karena merasakan perih yang menjalar dari luka-luka yang terkena obat antiseptik dari Sakura.

"Gomen ne, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan kekacauan tadi. jika kejadiannya akan jadi begini, aku lebih memilih ditampar Akasuna senpai dari pada harus mendorongnya." Air muka Sakura berubah menjadi sedih. Hinata celaka karena ulahnya.

"Uhm." Hinata menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tengah mengusap pelipis Hinata dengan kapas. "Sakura-san tidak salah. Akulah yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak melempar bunga itu ke wajah Akasuna senpai."

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap Hinata lekang-lekang, 'Tadi itu aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku?'

Hinata tahu apa yang membuat Sakura tercengang. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengagguk. "Arigato, karena sudah menyelamatkanku, Sakura-san."

_. . . ._

_Hari ini aku punya cerita. Meski begitu menguras emosi. Kenyataan bahwa aku terlalu keras pada diriku membuatku sadar. Mereka tidak nyaman berada di dekatku bukan karena tubuhku yang berbeda. Melainkan sifat tertutupku yang membuat mereka enggan mendekatiku._

_Catatan kecil yang baru aku sadari._

_. . . ._

"Sumimasen." Suara menggema di dalam lorong kelas yang mulai sepi. "Uzumaki-san," lanjutnya mencegah seseorang untuk pergi.

Hinata meraih tangan wanita bersurai merah yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanya nya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi," ucap Hinata. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Karin yang memang tengah menatapnya.

"Cih," umpat Karin. Ia menarik tangannya yang ditahan Hinata. "Terimakasih?" ulangnya. Nada bicaranya sangat dingin.

Karin mendorong Hinata hingga terhimpit dinding kelas. "Jika aku memukulmu sekarang, apa kau masih mau mengatakan terimakasih?"

Hinata terdiam, dia tahu Karin memang tidak menyukainya, hanya saja Hinata merasa Karin tidak sepenuhnya membencinya. Bahkan dalam insident tadi, Karin sudah membuatnya sadar akan satu hal.

"Jika aku memukulmu sekarang, apa kau akan menangis?" tanya Karin sekali lagi. Ia mengunci leher Hinata meski tidak benar-benar menghimpitnya. "KATAKAN PADAKU APA KAU AKAN MENANGIS?" Teriak Karin meminta jawaban.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain," gumam Hinata pelan. Ia menjawab tanpa berpikir sebelumnya, ia hanya mengikuti prinsip hidupnya. Menurutnya air mata tidak harus ditunjukan pada orang lain.

Karin melepaskan Hinata. Membiarkannya terbebas. Untuk saat ini Karin benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Baginya wajah Hinata sangat memuakkan. Ia menatap ujung lorong yang terbias cahaya dan bayang-bayang murid lain yang melintasinya.

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan 'terimakasih' mu. Datang lagi padaku jika kau benar-benar bisa menangis." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, mengeratkan tas selempangnya. Ia berjalan melewati Hinata. "Karena aku tidak mau berbicara pada orang yang sok kuat. Aku tidak suka itu dan aku membenci orang-orang seperti itu," lanjut Karin sedikit berbisik.

Hinata tahu benar apa maksud dari ucapan Karin, hanya saja dia tidak mau menjadi orang lemah yang terus menangis jika disakiti. "Ah, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa seperti itu," jawab Hinata sebelum Karin benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Karin tersentak sesaat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lorong kelas dimana Hinata berdiri saat ini.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang yang tengah mengamati Hinata. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Tapi dia lebih memilih mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya dari pada menanyakan pada gadis yang saat ini tengah menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hoi Hyuuga-chan, kau tidak pulang?!" Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan suara lantangnya.

Hinata menoleh, menatap Naruto yang menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar. "Uzumaki-san?"

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kau bisa ditinggal bus nanti." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk tetap tersenyum dan meninggalkan pikiran sedih dalam dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Wajah sampingnya terlihat begitu indah dan meneduhkan. Eh? Sejak kapan Hinata merasa nyaman dengan Naruto?

"Ano, apa kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Karin-san?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergumam. Ia menunduk tapi yang didapat malah tangannya yang tengah terpaut dengan tangan Naruto. Wajah Hinata memanas, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Karin? Apa kau tadi bertemu denganya?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ya, Naruto tahu batasan dimana ia harus ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dan menurutnya ia tak harus memberitahu bahwa dia mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Ne, Hyuuga-chan?" panggil Naruto karena Hinata tidak merespon sedikitpun. Ia memperhatikan apa yang tengah ditatap Hinata. Kenapa Hinata sedari tadi memandangi lantai.

"Are?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata karena terlalu penasaran.

"Kyyaa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya merah merata, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kelabakan akan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi aneh. Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa cengo karena sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Ugh, aku ditinggalkan jahat sekali. Apa jadwal bus sudah harus berangkat sekarang? Kenapa dia seperti tergesa-gesa begitu?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung akan sikap Hinata.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

TTwTT gomenasai minna kalau Vinara ngaret.. TTwTT Vinara lagi WB apa lagi Vinara sekarang udah jarang ngadep laptop. Sekalinya ngadep eh malah nonton anime dan baca manga *plok* ^w^)7 beneran Vinara lagi mode WB, gak mungkin kan kalau ide bisa dipaksain. Ho.. ho.. dari pada ceritanya makin absurd (ini aja udah gaje)

—malah jadi curhat. – *Abaykan.

Gomenasai.. chapter ini terlalu pendek ^O^)/

Thanks yang udah Review Chapter kemarin.. maaf gak bisa bales. Karena rasanya udah terjawab di chapter ini. Kalau soal Karin Vinara belum bisa jawabnya. Masih jadi rahasia.

_**Narukarin Forever, MangetsuNaru, Cand Chan, Sena Ayuki, Rzkamalia1102, BlankZack, Juanda Blepotan, Chess Sakura, Otsukareina14, Soputan, Hum, Gray Areader, Muharifkebumen, Anna Fitri, Reader Tampan, Hinata Hiyuga34, Blackschool. **_

_A/N: Vinara mau ngucapin selamat buat NHL akhirnya NARUHINA CANON (Telat woy ngucapinnya) TTwTT meski telat, tak apa lah, Vinara mau ngucapin sebagai Vinara, bukan sebagai Ochta v hii..hii., Vinara ngerasa kaya mimpi setelah liat beberapa spoiler. Ugh, rasanya kaya terbang ke bulan (?) kkyyaaa.. ternyata beneran Naruhina Canon.. Banzai.. O)9 Vinara seneng banget...! OTP yang selama ini Vinara dukung akhirnya bisa canon. TwT (Kayaknya Vinara kebanyakan curhat) _

_Oke, sedikit pemberitahuan.. Chapter depan bakal lebih lama updatenya. (digampar Reader) _


	4. Chapter 4 Rasa ini?

_**Cahaya Lilin**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romace/Familly**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: [Naruhina] [Sasusaku]**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, EYD.**_

_**Chapter 4: Rasa ini?**_

* * *

Tap tap tap..

Kaki yang berbalut sepatu olah raga itu berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong sekolah. Seragam basketnya masih melekat di tubuhnya yang tegap berotot. Bulir-bulir keringat menghias tiap inchi kulit tan tersebut.

Naruto, seketika itu juga langsung meninggalkan lapangan basket saat mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata mendapatkan peran sebagai pemain piano solo saat nanti festival budaya sekolah digelar.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng saat membagi kabar bahagia itu. Sementara tim basket Naruto yang lain menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tanya. "Hoi, apa yang kau bisikan pada Naruto, sampai dia langsung lari meninggalkan latihan?" sentak Gaara mengintrupsi.

Sakura mengagkat kedua bahunya, tidak mau memberi tahu. "Kembali latihan saja sana, jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain," balas Sakura sedikit terkikik, ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum pergi dari ruangan lapangan basket.

"Ck, dasar curang, bilang saja kalau Naruto mau bolos latihan," gumam Kiba tak jelas. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemburu karena Naruto bisa kabur dari latihan basket yang menyiksanya.

Ya, latihan basket mereka memang dilipatgandakan karena akan ada turnamen antar sekolah musim depan.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Tangannya menggenggam erat bola basket, kemudian ia lemparkan ke sembarang. Entah karena keberuntungan atau karena keterampilan Sasuke, bola itu masuk ke dalam ring tanpa adanya halangan.

Kembali ke Naruto..

Ia berhenti di depan pintu club musik. Di sana sudah terdengar suara-suara merdu dari paduan suara dan beberapa suara alat musik. Naruto menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengendap mengintip dari sela pintu.

Di sana Naruto melihat gadis berambut indigo tengah serius menatap kertas nada yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak teratur mengikuti tuntunan dari kunci nada. Kepala indigonya bergerak naik turun sambil mengingat-ngingat nada tersebut. Meski suara pianonya belum sempurna tapi bagi Naruto itu sudah lebih dari cukup di telinganya. Musik yang dimainkan Hinata selalu bisa menghipnotis Naruto.

"Aku dengar Hinata akan tampil solo sebagai penutup acara." Suara Sakura mengagetkan Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengintip Hinata. Naruto melirik malas-malas wajah Sakura, pasalnya saat ini Sakura tengah memasang ekspresi menyeringai.

"Dia pasti akan jadi bintang panggung. Kau tahu Naruto, biasanya yang terbaik akan dimunculkan di akhir acara. Dan aku yakin mereka memilih Hinata karena Hinata punya kemampuan lebih."

"Hum, menurutku juga begitu. Hyuuga-chan itu berbakat hanya saja dia selalu tidak percaya diri," balas Naruto menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

"Hey yang di luar, jangan mengaggu latihan kami," gertak Tayuya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Glek!

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto dan Sakura langsung lari menjauh. Mereka terlalu takut jika sampai berurusan dengan kakak kelas seperti Tayuya, karena Tayuya terlalu dekat dengan guru pembimbing musik. Mereka takut dapat hukuman dari guru.

Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat dua temannya tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang. Nanti saat jam istirahat pasti dia akan ditagih untuk bercerita kenapa bisa terpilih.

"Kau, jangan cuman tersenyum saja. Jika kau tidak serius melakukannya aku akan merebut posisimu." Seorang wanita lebih dewasa dari Hinata berjalan mengampiri Hinata. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tatapan matanya malas.

"Ha-ha'i Shion-_senpa_i," jawab Hinata dan kembali fokus untuk berlatih.

Shion duduk di tingkat kelas dua. Bakatnya sama seperti Hinata dan bisa dibilang Shion jauh lebih berbakat dari Hinata, karena pada dasarnya Shion dilatih dari kecil, mengikuti les piano dari umur 7 tahun sampai sekarang. Shion sedikit cemburu karena Hinata dipilih untuk mengisi posisi ini, karena menurutnya Hinata belum benar-benar bisa bermain piano.

Tentu Hinata tidak sepandai Shion karena Hinata hanya berlati saat dia terasingkan di bangku SMP. Ya, saat yang lainnya mengkuti pelajaan olah raga, Hinata memilih bermain piano sendirian di gedung club musik, meski secara diam-diam.

"Shion?" paggil Tayuya.

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakak kelasnya tersebut, "Ha'i _Senpai_," jawabnya kemudian menghampiri Tayuya sebagai ketua club music.

"Shion, Konan _sensei_ memintamu untuk memandu grup paduan suara." Perintah Tayuya.

Hinata memandangi Shion dengan seksama. Rambut Shion hampir sama seperti rambut Hinata yang membedakan hanya warnanya saja. Hinata berpikir, kenapa dirinya yang terpilih? Kenapa bukan Shion? Hinata merasa tidak pantas berada di posisi ini.

Membayangkan berada di atas panggung dan menjadi perhatian selurus sekolah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak menjadi bayangan saat pertama kali masuk club musik. Dengan sedikit tidak percaya diri, Hinata menerima posisi ini. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan menunjukan kalau dia bukan bayangan.

**~oOo~**

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Sakura penuh semangat sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. Ia menggeret Hinata menuju taman sekolah. Mereka bardua duduk di bawah pohon beralaskan rumput.

"Hinata, selamat ya.." pekik Sakura, meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya erat. Kedua matanya membulat terlihat jelas kalau Sakura sangat bahagia.

"A-arigatou," balas Hinata sedikit tergagap. Wajahnya memerah, ia merasa malu.

"Mungkin setelah ini seluruh kelas akan mendapat pengumuman tentang festival. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku ingin melihat penampilanmu." Teriak Sakura histeris.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Gomenasai mungkin nanti aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian untuk membantu stand kelas kita." Wajah Hinata seketika berubah jadi murung. Ia juga ingin ikut membantu teman-teman sekelasnya dalam acara nanti, tapi dirinya sudah terlanjur mendapat tanggung jawab dari club musik.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa. Hinata-chan fokus saja pada club musik. Aku yakin seluruh teman sekelas kita bangga melihatmu ada di atas panggung nanti." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata.

"Oy, kalian beruda," teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Iris Hinata melebar saat menangkap sosok pria berambut blonde tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Hoss.. hoss.. melelahkan sekali, aku yakin pelatih berniat membunuhku," gumam Naruto tak jelas, ia menyeka keringat di keningnya. Seragamnya terlihat acak-acakan, sepertinya Naruto baru saja mengganti seragam sekolahnya setelah latihan basket. "Hyuuga-chan, bagaimana latihanmu?" tanpa basa-basi Naruto duduk di samping Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat seperti orang ling-lung, ia tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Eng, la-latihannya be-berjalan lancar." Hinata melempar pandangannya ke aras sepatunya.

Naruto memincingkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto masih ragu.

"Te-tentu saja. Emm, sudah ya, aku harus menemui Tayuya-_senpai_." Pamit Hinata sesegera mungkin. Entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa tidak nyaman saat berbicara dengan Naruto. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan membuatnya tergagap.

Naruto menatap Sakura penuh tanya. "Dia kenapa? Sifatnya berubah?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng, ia juga merasakan perubahan pada Hinata. Meski sekarang Hinata tidak seangkuh dulu, tapi Hinata masih memasang dinding perlindungan kesendiriannya.

"Setelah kejadian waktu itu, dia seperti tengah menghindariku. Apa aku berbuat salah lagi padanya?" tanya Naruto sedikit bergumam, ia beralih menatap awan putih di langit.

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kau tanyakan saja padanya langsung." Sakura berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel. "Sudah ya, aku mau menemui Sai-kun dulu." Pamit Sakura dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Dasar remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta," gerutu Naruto karena ditinggal sendirian. "Tapi sepertinya aku jarang melihat Sai," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Di kantin.

"Sai-kun?" Sakura memeluk lengan Sai begitu ia menemukan pria yang sudah seminggu tidak ia temui. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini pacarmu? Jangan-jangan kau punya selingkuhan?" cecar Sakura.

Sai hanya meringis, tidak tahu mana yang harus dijawab terlebih dahulu. "Gomen Sakura-chan, aku sedang sibuk di club seniku jadi aku jarang menemuimu," jawabnya mencoba mencari alasan.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia melepas pelukan pada lengan Sai. "Meskipun begitu, seharusnya kau masih punya waktu untuk sms, bukan? Kenapa sms saja tidak sempat?" Sakura menyangga dagunya sambil menggerutu kesal.

Punya pacar seperti tidak punya pacar saja. Keberadaannya pun tidak nampak. Sakura juga ingin dimanja dan diperhatiin oleh pacarnya. Tapi sepertinya Sai mulai mengurangi tingkat perhatiaannya pada Sakura. Wajar saja kalau Sakura mencurigai Sai berselingkuh.

"Gomen. Sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita pulang sama-sama?"

"Itu saja belum cukup." Sambar Sakura masih sedikit marah. "Hari minggu besok kau harus mengajakku kencan," lanjutnya.

"Hari minggu?!" pekik Sai kaget.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah punya janji dengan wanita lain?" tuding Sakura. Ia mengerling menatap Sai penuh selidik.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku punya acara dengan teman-teman untuk melukis—"

"Tidak mau tahu! Kau harus datang. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau harus membolos sekalipun. Lagi pula, mana ada kegiatan club yang berjalan di hari minggu?" Sakura berdiri dari bangku kantin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Jam sembilan di taman, kali ini kau harus datang."

Sai terdiam, ia menyeruput jus jeruk yang ada di depannya. "Baiklah, aku akan datang." Jawab Sai pasti.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sai. Dari nada yang dipakai Sai, sepertinya Sai bersungguh-sungguh akan datang. "Aku menunggumu," balas Sakura. Ia meninggalkan Kantin dengan suasana hati senang.

Sudah sebulan lebih mereka tidak berkencan, dan kini Sai menyanggupi ajakannya untuk berkencan. Tentunya Sakura sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Ino-chan?" sapa Sakura saat berpapasan dengan Ino di depan pintu kantin. Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak melihat Sakura, terbukti Ino tidak membalas sapaan Sakura.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"Sakura. Aku mencarimu dari tadi, kemana saja kau?" Sasuke mengimbangi langkah Sakura. Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari kantin, ada apa?" tanya Sakura, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja. Rapat kelas akan diadakan setelah jam istirahat, aku takut kau membolos lagi," sindir Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah?" pekik Sakura bersemangat. Ia meraih lengan Sasuke lalu menariknya berlari bersama. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyampaikan ideku tentang stand kelas nanti saat festival. Aku harap kelas kita akan jadi kelas terbaik."

**~oOo~**

Kelas 1A.

Semua siswa terlihat sangat antusias menyambut pengumuman festival budaya. Setelah wali kelas mengumumkan acara itu, kini giliran sang ketua kelas yang mengambil alih untuk memulai rapat kelas.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru malas-malas.

"Aku punya ide!" teriak Sakura bersemangat. Sepertinya Sakura sudah menyiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari. "Bagaimana kalau kelas kita membuka cafe neko?—"

"Aku tidak setuju!" sambar Karin yang sudah tau maksud dari perkataan Sakura. Membayangkan dirinya memakai baju pelayan ala kucing dan harus bersikap manis dan sok imut, sangat menjijikan baginya.

"Aku juga tidak setuju," timpal Sasuke.

"Aku setuju.." kali ini Naruto yang berteriak penuh semangat.

Tapi sepertinya ide itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ketua kelas. Dia juga tidak mau jika kelasnya berubah jad lolycon. Setelah musyawarah yang sangat alot akhirnya mereka memakai ide dari Sasuke.

Kelas 1A akan membukan stand jajanan traditional jepang. Dan mereka wajib mengenakan pakaian traditional. Meski ide itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, tapi semua orang langsung menyetujuinya, mungkin karena Sasuke bintang kelas, jadi tidak heran jika tidak ada yang menolak ide itu. Kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Baiklah, hari minggu kita akan berkumpul di depan sekolahan untuk menyiapkan persiapan," perintah Shikamaru.

"Hari minggu?" Hinata tersenyum diam-diam, syukurlah mereka mempersiapkannya di hari minggu, karena jika hari-hari lainnya mungkin Hinata tidak akan bisa membantu.

"Hari minggu?" gumam Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa hadir di hari minggu!" teriak Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan. "Eh? Ino, kau juga ada acara di hari minggu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino mengagguk. "Aku ada kencan dengan pacarku," jawab Ino to the point.

"Aku juga ada kencan," gumam Sakura, tapi jika dia memakai alasan itu untuk kabur mungkin semua orang tidak akan mengijinkan. "Ano, hari minggu aku sudah ada acara keluarga, apa boleh aku membolos?" pinta Sakura takut-takut.

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya, dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya, pasti akan ada saja yang berniat untuk kabur. "Hn, terserah saja, tapi sorenya kau harus datang," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh? Sore?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget, kenapa persiapannya sampai sore.

Karin melirik Sakura bosan, "Kalian para wanita harus datang ke rumahku untuk membuat kostum bersama," jawab Karin malas-malas. Memang benar dia sudah membahas hal ini dengan Shikamaru tentang kostum, entah apapun tema yang dipakai, kostum tetap Karin yang menentukan.

"Di rumahmu?"

"Rumah Uzumaki-san?"

Tanya Sakura dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Jika kalian tidak mau hadir juga tidak apa, asalkan kalian mau membiayai semua persiapan ini." Karin melipat kedua tangannya, nada bicaranya sangat tegas dan kontras dengan ancaman.

"Ah, baiklah, cerewet." Sakura mendengus kesal, ia melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela.

**~oOo~**

_Aku mulai mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku mulai mengerti kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Aku mulai mengerti senyum kebahagiaan yang selalu mereka pamerkan._

_Pagi ini, aku mulai mencoba menjadi diriku yang baru. Meski diriku belum benar-benar memahaminya._

**~oOo~**

"Tou-san, ittekimatsu." Hyuuga Hinata bergegas keluar setelah pekerjaannya dalam rumah sudah ia selesaikan. Ia tersenyum lebar, bahkan sampai membuat Hiashi dan Neji bertanya-tanya hal apa yang membuat Hinata begitu bahagia di minggu pagi ini.

[Flash Back]

"Ah, aku harus pakai apa?" gumam Hinata sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Lemari bajunya terbuka menampilkan susunan baju yang begitu rapi. Tapi ada juga beberapa baju yang tergeletak di lantai, karena Hinata merasa tidak cocok dengan baju-baju itu.

Beberapa pakaian telah ia pilih dan ia coba tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak puas. Rambut indigonya terlihat acak-acakan karena frustasi. Ia menggerutu kenapa dirinya tidak memiliki baju yang imut dan cantik.

Eh? Imut? Cantik?

Untuk apa Hinata berdandan? Apa dia akan berkencan?

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah saat tersadar dengan hal konyol yang ia lakukan. Segera ia bangkit dan membereskan semua pakaiannya. "Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku sibuk dengan penampilanku?" Hinata memasukan sembarang pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kemudian sedikit membanting pintu lemari.

Hinata bersandar di pintu lemari. Kedua tangannya menutup mukanya yang memerah. "Aku akan pergi kerja kelompok. Bukan untuk berkencan, ingat Hinata, bukan berkencan!" gumam Hinata menasehati dirinya sendiri.

"Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan penampilanku," ucap Hinata, nada suaranya begitu rendah, meskipun begitu terselip harapan di dalam nada suaranya. Ya, ia berharap ada orang yang akan memperhatikan penampilannya.

[End Flash Back]

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Rok panjang sampai betis berwarna putih , kaos berwarna senada dengan rok dan blazeer berwarna ungu muda.

Hinata berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas kecil, sambil sesekali ia mainkan untuk mengusir kebosanannya, karena harus menunggu kedatangan bus.

"Hyuuga-chan, apa kau sedang menunggu bus?"

"Eh?" suara seseorang yang sangat Hinata kenal mengagetkannya. Sontak Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar di atas sepedanya.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" tawar Naruto tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ada perasaan asing dalam hatinya setelah melihat Naruto. "Tidak perlu, aku akan menunggu bus," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Tapi bus terakhir baru saja pergi 10 menit yang lalu, apa benar kau akan tetap menunggu di sana sampai bus berikutnya datang? 1 jam loh.." Naruto terkekeh saat melihat wajah kaget Hinata karena ucapannya.

"Ah, 1 jam? Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus menumpang sepedamu yang tak memiliki boncengan. Po-posisimu terlihat seperti tengah me-memelukku, aku tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu." Hinata memalingkan mukanya, seburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi Hinata, bahkan Naruto bisa melihatnya.

"Padahal aku menyukai posisi seperti itu, hahaha—"

"Uzumaki-san!" pekik Hinata malu karena digoda seperti itu. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, Hyuuga-chan. Hari ini aku memakai sepeda lain yang memiliki boncengan. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"EH?" dengan cepat Hinata menoleh menatap sepeda Naruto. Memang benar Naruto tidak memakai sepeda yang biasanya, dan itu terlihat sangat jelas. Kenapa Hinata tidak menyadarinya?

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata tidak menjawab maupun tidak mengagguk. Ia bangkit dari kursi halte kemudian duduk di belakang Naruto, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tasnya yang saat ini ada di pangkuannya.

Naruto terkekeh meski Hinata tidak melihat tawa geli Naruto. "Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Naruto sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kyyaaa! Jangan ngebut," teriak Hinata reflek ia memeluk perut Naruto untuk berpegangan. Naruto mengabaikan teriakan Hinata dan melajukan sepedanya lebih laju lagi.

Mereka tertawa lepas melewati jalanan sepi yang dipenuhi ilalang. Tawa polos itu tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya.

**~oOo~**

Sakura sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman dekat air macur. Ia sudah menunggu 1 jam di sana, tapi Sai tidak muncul juga. Sakura sangat berharap Sai akan datang dan sepertinya harapannya ini akan jadi harapan kosong.

"Apa dia akan datang?" gumamnya. Ia meraih smartphone-nya untuk mengusir kebosanan, sedikit bermain-main di media sosial.

Tapi rasanya semua itu percuma. Sakura masih merasa kosong. Ia teringat dengan tugas kelasnya, mungkin lebih baik Sakura datang ke sana. Setidaknya di sana ada teman-temannya yang bisa menghiburnya.

Sakura mencari kontak nomor Naruto lalu menelponnya.

"Hallo?"

"Kalian masih di sekolah?" tanya Sakura to the point, kakinya menghentak-hentakkan di rumput layaknya anak kecil yang kebosanan.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat, "Kami sedang ada di pasar, membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat manisan jepang. Bagaimana dengan kencanmu?"

Sakura menunduk, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, "Dia tidak datang," jawab Sakura tak bersemangat. "Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Dia tidak datang lagi?" pekik Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Sasuke di samping Naruto. Sakura hanya terdiam, menunggu tanggapan Naruto mengenai dirinya yang ingin ikut serta.

"Sakura. Sepertinya Sai tidak datang di acara kencannya!" jawab Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga dia membolos bukan karena acara keluarga, tapi karena ada kencan." Sindir Karin yang saat ini sedang bersama Naruto juga.

Sakura makin sedih mendapat sindiran dari Karin. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Naruto cepat-cepat, "Sekarang kau ada di mana?" lanjutnya.

"Aku ada di taman."

"Ah, dekat dengan pasar. Kita juga sudah selesai berbelanjanya, kau tunggu saja di sana, kita semua akan menjemputmu."

"Arigatou."

Tut..tut..tut..

**~oOo~**

"Apa yang dikatakan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto memasukan kembali smartphone-nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Dia akan bergabung dengan kita. Sepertinya Sakura sedang patah hati karena Sai tidak datang lagi di acara kencan merka," ujar Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang tengah mengecek daftar belanjaannya.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Karin mendapat tugas berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat jajanan khas Jepang. Terutama Hinata, karena di rumahnya membuka kedai takoyaki, jadi mereka sangat terbantu dengan pengetahuan Hinata akan jajanan Jepang. Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Karin hanya bertugas untuk membawa bahan-bahan belanjaan yang sudah dibeli.

"Kenapa Sakura masih belum sadar juga kalau Sai itu sudah bosan dengannya?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto mendengar kalimat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa tidak kau sadarkan saja dia?" sindir Naruto.

Sasuke mengerling, "Hn, sepertinya Sakura lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar dingin.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak kelas 1 SMP, tapi entah kenapa Naruto masih tidak bisa memahami tingkah Sasuke yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Sakura lebih dekat dengan Naruto dari pada dengan Sasuke. bukankah mereka bertiga selalu bersama?

"Ano, sepertinya semuanya sudah dibeli," sela Hinata membuyarkan aura suram dari keduanya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang mereka bahas, tapi jika dilihat dari mata Sasuke sepertinya Sasuke tengah kesal.

"Kalau kau cemburu padaku bilang saja," gumam Naruto lirih, tentunya tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Naruto mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan dan menyisakan beberapa lagi untuk diangkat oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju taman untuk menjemput Sakura. Meski Karin sebenarnya bersikeras untuk segera kembali ke sekolah, tapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Terpaksa Karin mengikuti mereka bertiga yang sangat peduli dengan Sakura.

'Hah, dasar manja,' ucap Karin dalam hati.

"Sakura-san," Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Sakura saat didapati gadis berambut soft pink tersebut tengah bermain air di kolam ikan.

"Hinata-chan," sambut Sakura, ia segera beranjak dan menghampiri Hinata. "Kau juga ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura antusias, dan dijawab anggukan dari Hinata.

"Bukankah Sakura-san ada acara keluarga? Kenapa Sakura-san ada di sini sendirian?" tanya Hinata begitu polos.

"Dia berbohong. Haruno-san tidak pergi ke acara keluarga, tapi pergi untuk berkencan. Dan ternyata pacarnya mencampakan dia," sambar Karin seenaknya.

Naruto mendeathglare Karin. Tidak seharusnya Karin mengatakan hal itu di depan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar?" cibir Karin yang tidak mau disalahkan.

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pasalnya pengalaman Hinata tentang asmara sangatlah minim bahkan bisa dibilang Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku menghiburnya? Begitulah pikiran Hinata. Ia ingin menghibur Sakura tapi ia juga takut jika yang ia lakukan malah menyakiti Sakura.

Naruto mendekat lalu merangkul pundak Sakura, "Sudahlah, bukankah masih ada kita? Kau tidak perlu bersedih begitu? Jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk menangisi si bodoh Sai yang sudah menyia-nyiakan seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik sepertimu." Hibur Naruto meski sedikit bergurau.

Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya. Ada perasaan sedih dalam hatinya. Perasaan apa ini? Hinata merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna karena tidak bisa membantu Sakura. Tapi perasaan ini? Hinata ingin menangis.

Sasuke terlihat geram, ia juga ikut merangkul Sakura. "Iya, benar. Masih ada kita yang akan menghiburmu," ucap Sasuke lembut, meskipun begitu tatapannya sangat tajam saat menatap Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling adu deathglare. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke melakukan itu, tapi baginya hal itu seperti rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Naruto juga tidak ingin kalah adu deathglare, kan? Meskipun bagi Naruto hal itu hanya main-main.

Tidak bagi Sasuke yang merasa cemburu pada Naruto. Ya, Sasuke menyukai Sakura sudah lama. Hanya saja mereka terjebak dalam friend zone, jadilah Sasuke hanya memendam perasaannya saja pada Sakura. Saat Sasuke mendengar kabar tentang hubugan Sakura dan Sai, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan perasaannya.

Tapi sekarang? Sasuke merasa Sakura sedikit menjauhinya dan lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Sasuke merasa Naruto juga menyukai Sakura, karenanya Sasuke sangat cemburu jika Sakura dekat dengan Naruto.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini terlalu berlebihan, memangnya siapa yang menangis, hihihi.." Sakura menyikut perut Naruto dan Sasuke lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka. Sakura merangkul lengan Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura menjulurkan lidah pada Naruto dan Sasuke seolah mengatakan, 'Aku baik-baik saja.'

"Ck, ayo kita kembali." Karin yang merasa diacuhkan mulai angkat suara.

"Hii.. hii.. sepertinya nona Yandere kita merasa kesal karena diacuhkan," goda Sakura pada Karin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Yandere, bodoh?!" teriak Karin emosi.

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali mengagkat kantong belanjaan yang sempat mereka letakkan. Urusannya akan jadi panjang jika menanggapi Karin. Mereka akhirnyaa kembali berjalan menuju sekolahan.

Tapi..

Saat melintasi lapangan basket yang ada di taman. Naruto melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. "Sai?"

Seketika itu juga semua mata tertuju pada sosok pria yang tengah memainkaan bola di lapangan basket, tak jauh dari sana terlihat Ino yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ino?" Sakura menatap wajah bahagia Ino yang tengah memperhatikan Sai mendribel bola basket, banyak wanita yang ikut menonton dan berteriak histris saat Sai mulai menembakkan bolanya. Seketika itu juga Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Ino di kelas_, 'Aku ada kencan dengan pacarku.'_

Deg!

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak mungkin kan jika pacarnya Ino adalah Sai?

'_Aku ada kencan dengan pacarku.' _

'_Kenapa? Apa kau sudah punya janji dengan wanita lain?'_

'_Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku punya acara dengan teman-teman untuk melukis—' _

Sakura tersenyum miris. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Jadi, akhirnya seperti ini?" gumam Sakura datar.

"Sa-sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sangat berhati-hati. Ia takut menghancurkan hati Sakura yang tengah rapuh layaknya kaca tipis.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata ingin memeluk Sakura, tapi entah kenapa gerakannya terkunci.

"Uhm, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah." Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya, senyuman ceria terpatri begitu jelas di wajahnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Sakura-san?" sungguh Hinata paling tahu ekspresi itu. Ia tahu hati Sakura terluka dan Sakura mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sasuke terlihat geram. Ia menjatuhkan kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa kemudian menghampiri lapangan basket.

"Teme!" Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke. ia tahu Sasuke sangat geram, begitupun dirinya. Ia ingin menghajar Sai habis-habisan, tapi apa dengan begitu akan membuat keadaan Sakura semakin baik? Tentu tidak, bukan?

"Sasuke, jangan terbawa emosi, aku mohon jangan berkelahi dengannya." Naruto mengekori Sasuke. ia takut jika Sasuke berbuat nekat.

"Dobe, kita lawan dia bersama."

"EH?"

Pluk!

Sasuke menangkap bola basket yang mengarah ke arahnya. "Mau bertanding denganku?" tantang Sasuke sambil memainkan bola di jari-jarinya.

Sai tersenyum palsu, "Boleh saja," jawabnya tanpa merubah ekspresi.

"Satu lawan satu atau—"

"Kalian berdua maju melawanku," potong Sai. Ia berjalan menuju bawah ring. "Kita memakai satu ring yang artinya hanya memakai setengah lapangan, bagaimana?"

"Aku terima." Sasuke melempar bola ke Sai yang langsung mendribble.

"Eh?" Naruto masih cengoh, ia tidak tahu jika mereka akan bermain basket bukan untuk berkelahi.

"Jangan cuman bengong saja, Dobe." Sasuke berlari melewati Naruto, menyadarkannya bahwa mereka tengah 'bertanding.'

Sasuke menghadang Sai sambil sesekali mencoba merebut bola. Hanya saja ekspresi Sai susah ditebak, ia terus tersenyum meski tengah terpojokan. Naruto moncoba merebut bola setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi sayangnya tangan Sai terlalu lihat.

Sai seperti tidak memperhatikan Naruto tapi tanpa diduga Sai tahu dan dapat membaca gerakan menyerang Naruto. Sai sudah mulai bosan, ia mendrablle bola dengan gerakan liar layaknya gerakan basket jalanan. Dengan lompatan yang tinggi Sai mampu mencetak point.

Naruto mengumpat. Sepertinya ia sudah terpancing dan terbawa suasana. Segera Naruto merebut bola tersebut, lalu mulai memainkannya. Sasuke menjaga Sai. Ah, rasanya permainan ini tidak adil.

Dengan mudah tentunya Naruto mampu mencetak point. Kini giliran Sai yang merebut bola kejadian yang sama terulang. Entah kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa merebut bola yang dipegang Sai, padahal Sai dalam mode menyerang.

"Sial." Sasuke mencoba menghadang bola saat Sai mulai Dunk. 'Tidak bisa? Dia, ahli bermain basket?'

Point kedua untuk Sai.

Sasuke merebut bola. Ia ingin menembak 3 point. Tapi tembakannya meleset saat Sakura menghentikan mereka bertiga. Aura ketiganya mulai memanas, jika tidak dihentikan bisa-bisa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengetahui siapa pemenangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," pinta Sakura tanpa sedikit pun menatap Sai.

Sai tersentak saat melihat Sakura begitupun dengan Ino. Ino hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sahabatnya sejak SMP. Sekarang? Apa mereka masih pantas disebut sebagai sahabat?

'Gomen Sakura.' Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ino, meski hanya dalam hati saja.

"Sakura!" Sai mencoba berbicara pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Sai, tak lupa senyuman ceria dan palsu ia perlihatkan. "Maaf."

'Maaf?' ulang Sakura dalam hati. 'Bahkan dia tidak menyangkalnya sedikitpun, apa arti diriku selama ini?' ingin rasanya Sakura mengatakan hal itu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke sekolah." Sakura menepuk-nepuk lengan Sai. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

Sakura berjalan mendahului teman-temannya. Perasaan sedih dan haru menyelimuti hati Sakura tapi saat ini ia tidak bisa menangis. Tidak bisa.. tidak.. 'Hiks..' Sakura mengusap air matanya secara diam-diam, ia tidak mau teman-temannya melihatnya tengah menangis.

Sakura gadis yang kuat, bukan?

"Secara alami, seorang pria akan memilih wanita yang lebih cantik dan lebih menarik. Tidak sepenuhnya Sai salah, jika dia sudah memilih Ino, mungkin dihatinya Inolah yang lebih menarik dari pada Sakura. Mungkin selama ini Sai mencoba untuk memberitahu Sakura, tapi waktunya yang tidak tepat." Karin berkomentar.

Naruto, Hinata, Karin dan Sasuke menjaga jarak 5 meter dari Sakura. Memberikannya ruang untuk menangis.

"Sakuranya saja yang cengeng." Timpal Karin menambahi komentarnya.

Hinata memperhatikan Karin kemudian kembali menatap punggung Sakura. Pendapat Karin ada benarnya juga. Seseorang pasti akan memperjuangkan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya dan mengabaikan hal yang tidak penting. Itulah sifat manusia.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?

Hinata beralih menatap Naruto.

Bagaimana dengan dia?

Mereka berlima berjalan dalam kesunyian. Sibuk dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

**~oOo~**

_Dulu seorang anak kecil selalu berlari memeluk ibunya sambil terus menangis. "Oka-san, mereka mencibirku, mereka mengataiku."_

_Anak kecil itu selalu bertanya pada ibunya, "Oka-san, kenapa aku terlahir berbeda?"_

_Anak itu terus bertanya meski tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, anak itu mulai mengerti kenapa dia berbeda._

_Tapi.._

_Saat ini, anak yang mulai beranjak remaja itu ingin kembali berlari dan memeluk ibunya. "Oka-san, apa akan ada seorang pria yang menerimaku sepenuhnya? Menerima semua kekuranganku?" Sayangnya sang anak tidak bisa memeluk ibunya lagi._

_Ia hanya bisa menangis sendirian sambil berbicara pada langit, "Oka-san, apa aku pantas untuk jatuh cinta? Aku takut, sungguh.. aku takut untuk jatuh cinta."_

"_Aku takut untuk jatuh cinta padanya."_

**~oOo~**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Minna-sama.. Gomen kalau di chapter ini lebih bayak scene Sakuranya. Chapter depan deh Vinara usahain buat bikin lebih banyak scene Naruhina (Tapi gak janji) karena genre utamanya itu Frienship.

Oh ya, Vinara terharu loh baca Review kalian. Terutama Review dari **Sena Ayuki, Ranggagian67, Andypraze. ** jadi bingung gimana balesnya. Dan buat yang minta ff _'Ken to Hana no Buyou'_ udah Vinara update kok bareng sama FF ini (promo) tapi kalau buat_ 'Protect me my Husband'_ belum Vinara lanjutin. Hahah.. Gomenasai. Btw, ada satu permintaan Vinara (Jangan tanya maksud dari judul FF ini) please.. ini bukan FF hurt/Angsh. Vinara bisa menjamin kalau FF ini happy ending.

Thanks yang sudah Review. Maaf gak bisa bales. Vinara bingung mau bales apaan.

—**Deoga Umami, Misti Chan, Sena Ayuki, Anna Fitri, Ambrathefill, Intan Sept, Ranggagian67, Andypraze, The Kidsno Oppai, MangetsuNaru, Cand Chan, Otsukareina 14, BlankZack, Run Chan, Gray Areader. **

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cahaya Lilin**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romace/Family**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: [Naruhina] [Sasusaku]**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, EYD.**_

* * *

"Cepat kerjakan!" Karin melempar beberapa lembar kain ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Keduanya tengah sibuk menjahit dekorasi yang akan digunakan untuk kedai kecil mereka lusa saat fastival budaya digelar.

Sedari tadi Sakura terus terdiam sembari memotong dan menjahit kain. Walaupun dirinya tidak pandai menjahit, ia tetap berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya ke kain-kain tersebut.

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa jatah kami sangat banyak? Bukankah tidak adil?" tanya Hinata. Baginya menjahit adalah hal yang mudah, namun bagaimana dengan Sakura? Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Sakura tidak bisa menjahit lagi pula dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini Hinata yakin Sakura tidak akan konsentrasi mengerjakannya.

"Kenapa?" sentak Karin, "Apa menurutmu aku akan mengistimewakan gadis yang sedang patah hati dan gadis cacat? Ck, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Jadi, berhentilah mengeluh dan lakukan pekerjaan kalian." Karin mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memutar tubuhnya kembali pada pekerjaannya—memerintah.

Hinata menahan nafas, ingin menyela namun tidak berani. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menjahit lebih cepat dari Sakura berharap bisa mengurangi beban Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura tengah bersedih dan hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Sakura.

"Tidak perlu," sanggah Sakura menahan tangan Hinata saat akan mengambil jatah Sakura. "Biar aku kerjakan sendiri." Lanjutnya meraih kembali kain bercorak bunga yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Tapi Sakura-san?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri." Potong Sakura menegaskan pada Hinata bahwa dirinya benar-benar bisa melakukannya dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan sama sekali.

Hinata kembali menarik tangannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya mengurangi beban Sakura. Sungguh. Hinata ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Sakura, 'Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri. Kau mengajariku untuk membagi kesakitan pada sahabat, tapi sekarang apa? Kau memendamnya, bukan?' hanya saja Hinata tak sanggup mengatakan hal itu.

Tidak! Bukan tidak sanggup. Hanya saja Hinata kesulitan saat akan mengungkapkannya.

"Hyuuga-san, jika kau sudah selesai kau boleh pulang," ujar Karin. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang saat ini terus menatap Sakura.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura-san?"

"Aku sudah menelpon Naruto untuk menjemputmu. Ini sudah larut, bukannya aku khawatir atau apa. Hanya saja aku tidak mau disalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Potong Karin.

"Tapi—" Hinata terdiam saat mendapati tatapa mata Karin yang begitu tajam. "A-ah, baiklah." Hinata berdiri sembari membersikan roknya dari potongan-potongan kain kecil. "Sakura-san." Hinata ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Sakura setidaknya ia ingin memberikan kata-kata motifasi.

Tapi...

Hinata tidak cukup berpengalaman dalam dunia percintaan. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. "Aku suka Sakura-san yang apa adanya meski itu terlihat buruk sekalipun. Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura-san." Hinata menunduk sambil berlari keluar.

**~oOo~**

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan beriringan di trotoar jalan. Naruto tidak memakai sepedanya karena sudah larut malam. Naik kendaraan umum memang lebih efektif dan lebih aman.

Sedari tadi Naruto melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku jaket yang mendekap perutnya. Naruto penasaran apa yang tengah dipikirkan Hinata. Kenapa Hinata sedari tadi diam.

"Ano.." Naruto membuka suara karena bosan dengan kesunyian yang mencengram mereka. "Hyuuga-chan, apa kau memikirkan Sakura-chan?" tebak Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga kejadiaan tadi siang sukses menyita perhatian mereka berempat.

"Un." Hinata mengagguk. Wajahnya sangat sedih, "Uzumaki-san. Apa kau tahu apa itu cinta?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Aku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur Sakura-san. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu cinta, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti pembual karena mengatakan hal-hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan dan aku alami sebelumnya. Aku bingung, apa tidak apa jika aku mengatakan pada sakura-san 'jangan sedih,' sedangkan aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Kenapa Sakura-san begitu sedih karena hal itu? Aku ingin tahu Uzumaki-san. Aku ingin tahu kenapa cinta bisa membuat hati sakit?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia menghadap Hinata. Keduanya menunduk. Hinata menunduk karena merasa sedih sedangkan Naruto menunduk karena tengah memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang murung. "Ch, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa itu cinta? Apa itu sakit? Aku tidak tahu semuanya. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Yang aku tahu, jika kau ingin menghiburnya kau tidak perlu mencoba merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, kau cukup memahami kenapa dia bersedih. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa merasakan perasaan Sakura-chan."

Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Naruto. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau sahabatnya, bukan?" balas Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

'Sahabat, ya?' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Mereka kembali berjalan kaki menuju halte bus. Keheningan kembali mengisi perjalanan mereka. Duduk di bangku bus paling belakang, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, kedua irisnya seperti tengah memandangi pemandangan luar meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ia masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perasaan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan seperti itu datang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit?'

Naruto memainkan handphonenya untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Ia tahu Hinata tengah bingung karena itu ia tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya Naruto ingin sekali membantu Hinata. Ah, apa daya Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apapun.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalan. Rumah Hinata sudah sangat dekat mungkin hanya hitungan menit bus ini akan berhenti. Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih setia memandangi jendela.

"Hyuuga-chan?" panggil Naruto. Tapi tak didengar oleh Hinata.

Naruto mengeliminasi jarak atara dirinya dan Hinata dengan menggeser letak duduknya. "Hyuuga-chan?" kali ini Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya segera berbalik menghadap Naruto. Sialnya detik itu juga bus yang mereka naiki menghentikan lajunya.

Ujung bibir kiri Hinata bersentuhan dengan ujung bibir kanan Naruto. Keduanya tersentak kaget lalu segera menjaga jarak. Meski hanya menempel sedikit dan sangat sebentar, kejadian itu sukses membuat jantung Naruto dan Hinata berdetak lebih kencang.

"O-oyasumi.." ucap Hinata sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terpatung di bangku bus belakang.

Wajah Hinata sangat merah. Berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ah, jika Hinata menyempatkan waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang sebentar saja dia akan menemukan Naruto dengan keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya—Bulshing.

'Kami-sama, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya, bibirnya begitu lembut. A-apa kami tadi berciuman?' Hinata menggeleng. 'Tidak. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku yakin kejadian tadi tidaklah berarti untuk Uzumaki-san. Benar.' Hinata mengagguk.

'Tapi?'

"Tadaima." Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat Hiashi tengah duduk bersila di depan meja ruang tamu yang beralaskan tatami.

'Jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat. Perasaan ini sangat asing.'

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Hiashi tegas.

'Ini kecelakaan, ini kecelakaan, ini kecelakaan, Hinata.'

"Gomenasai. Tugas kelompok untuk festival lusa, dikerjakan sampai selarut ini. Mungkin karena semua teman bersemangat jadi tidak sadar kalau sudah selarut ini," balas Hinata sedikit tak enak karena ini kali pertama dirinya pulang malam.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Masuklah dan segera tidur. aku yakin kau lelah." Sebenarnya Hiashi sudah tahu hal ini dari Neji tapi dia ingin mendengar alasan dari Hinata. Hiashi tidak melarang ataupun tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk keluar malam, hanya saja untuk kali ini Hiashi membiarkan Hinata kerana ini kali pertama Hinata turut serta membantu teman-temannya. Ya, Hiashi senang karena akhirnya Hinata mendapat teman.

Hinata mengagguk lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu geser kamarnya dan menyandarkan diri di pintu. 'Kecelakaan itu membuat jantungku berdebar.' Hinata merosok terduduk di atas lantai. "Hiks.. rasanya sakit."

**~oOo~**

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" Karin mendekap kedua tangannya lalu menyenderkan badannya di dinding sebelah Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil terus menjahit.

"Sampai semuanya selesai," jawab Sakura datar.

"Dan mau sampai kapan kau menahan diri?" Karin merosotkan tubuhnya duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Ia menyipitan kedua matanya yang tak memakai kaca mata, menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku mengenalmu sejak SMP. Aku muak dengan sifatmu yang menyebalkan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin ikut campur dengan bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura meletakkan kain di atas pangkuannya, menyimpannya sesaat. Ia menoleh seolah menantang Karin.

"Sifatmu yang sekarang lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Aku makin muak padamu. Kau, tidak lebih hanya gadis manja yang berpura-pura ceria."

Sakura mengepal erat kedua tangannya guna menahan emosi. "Bicaramu itu masih saja ketus."

"Tadi siang aku sempat mengatakan kalau kau cengeng. Aku pikir kau sudah berubah. Ternyata kau masih menahannya. Apa kau tidak melihat gadis Hyuuga tadi sangat ingin menghiburmu?" Karin menyeringai karena melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

"Hinata?"

"Ya, bukankah kau mengaggapnya teman? Ternyata dicampakan pacar bisa membuatmu buta. Kau tidak lihat teman-temanmu sangat menghawatirkanmu."

"Karin." Sakura menunduk. Dirinya memang sangat sedih karena Sai, tapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa sikapnya membuat teman-temannya menjauh. Mungkin Sakura terlalu merasa dirinya kuat hingga tidak membutuhkan sahabat saat dirinya sedih, padahal di mata teman-temannya Sakura terlihat rapuh.

"Pulanglah, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini semuanya," ujar Karin mengusir Sakura.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, ia masih saja menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut pinknya.

"Hiks.."

"Sakura-san?" Karin menyentuh pundak Sakura lalu mengagkat dagu Sakura pelan-pelan. "Dasar cengeng," ucap Karin setelah ia tahu bahwa Sakura tengah menangis.

"Hiks.." Sakura menghambur memeluk Karin. Ia menumpahkan semua tangisnya dalam pelukan Karin, "Terima kasih karena sudah menyadarkanku, hiks."

Karin merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sakura, ia terus menggeliat, mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sayangnya pelukan Sakura terlalu erat untuk mudah dilepaskan. "Kau boleh menangis di sini, tapi jangan dengan memelukku. Kau tahu? Ini terlalu menjijikan!" teriak Karin sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura.

Sakura terkikik pelan saat melihat reaksi Karin. "Aku baru sadar, ternyata kau cukup manis," ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.

Karin terlihat marah karena ucapan Sakura. "Manis? Setelah menyebutku yandere sekarang kau menyebutku manis? Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu. Pulanglah, aku tidak mau melihatmu makin jadi gila."

Sakura mengagguk, ia bangkit lalu meraih tas miliknya. "Aku serius menyebutmu 'manis' nona tsundere." Sakura berlari kencang, takut dirinya akan dilempar gunting.

"HEYY! KEMBALI KAU KE SINI. AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!" Teriak Karin kesal. Tapi percuma, Sakura sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Wajah kesal Karin perlahan berubah jadi merona. Ia tersenyum tipis selepas kepergian Sakura.

**~oOo~**

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," teriak Sakura keras menyambut Hinata yang baru memasuki bus sekolah.

Hinata tercekal melihat perubahan sikap Sakura. "Ohayou mo, Sakura-san," jawab Hinata lembut, tak lupa senyuman manis menghias wajahnya. Ia duduk di samping Sakura—tempat biasa yang mereka duduki di bus sekolah.

Sakura merangkul Hinata, "Apa semalam kau pulang dengan selamat? Si bodoh itu tidak melakukan apapun padamu, kan?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. Bukan bermaksud ingin tahu, Sakura melakukan itu hanya untuk menutupi raut kesedihannya, terlebih untuk membuat Hinata nyaman berada di sampingnya. Jika sifatnya masih seperti yang semalam, bisa jadi Hinata tidak berani menyapa Sakura.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan sikap Sakura. "Un, semalam aku pulang dengan selamat, U-uzumaki-san ti-tidak melakukan apapun pa-padaku," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Meski Naruto tidak melakukan apapun, bukan berarti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jelas kejadian semalam masih membekas di ingatan Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, merasa tingkah Hinata terlihat ganjil.

"Uhm." Hinata mengagguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-san? A-apa semalam terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hinata sangat berhati-hati.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Tidak terjadi banyak hal. Hanya saja aku menyadari sesuatu. Tingkahku semalam pasti terlihat sangat menyebalkan—"

"Tidak! tingkah Sakura-san semalam tidak menyebalkan, sungguh," potong Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak Hinata. Sifatku semalam sangat menyebalkan. Aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Gomenasai." Sakura menunduk.

Hinata terdiam, dia sudah melatih dirinya untuk bisa menyikapi keadaan seperti ini. Meski yang ia lakukan hanya berlatih di depan cermin.

Hinata memeluk Sakura, menepuk punggung Sakura lembut, "Sakura-san tidak perlu menahan semuanya seorang diri. Bukankah Sakura-san mengaggapku sahabat? Ceritakanlah padaku kapan pun kau siap. Aku akan selalu siap jadi pendengarmu."

"Uhm." Sakura mengagguk. "Aku akan cerita nanti saat pulang sekolah."

"Eh?"

"Karena itu, luangkanlah waktumu sedikit saja untukku. Kau tidak pernah berkumpul dengan teman saat pulang sekolah, bukan?" Sakura melepas pelukan Hinata, menatapnya dengan wajah memohon.

"Eh? E-to.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mau bermain atau sekedar jalan-jalan?"

"Eto.. Em." Hinata menggaruk pipinya sambil berpikir. Tidak enak jika menolak Sakura, tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? "Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja." Akhirnya Hinata menyanggupi ajakan Sakura, meski agak terpaksa.

Bus berhenti di halaman sekolah. Seluruh murid yang menumpang bus, seketika langsung menghambur keluar. Begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura membenahi letak tas punggungnya, "Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Hari ini kau punya janji denganku. Kebetulan sekali toko donat di sebrang stasiun sedang mengadakan diskon."

Hinata mengekori Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tengah berbinar-binar.

"Apa sekalian saja kita mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke-kun? Aku juga harus meminta maaf dengan mereka." Sakura sangat bersemangat.

Hinata tercekal saat mendengar nama 'Naruto'. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu dengan Naruto nanti.

"Ah, itu dia. Naruto!" Teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas berhenti sesaat menatap Sakura dan Hinata, lalu perlahan mulai menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lirih tanpa sedikit pun melihat Hinata. Rupanya Naruto masih merasa tidak enak pada Hinata.

Hinata juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sungguh, ia tidak berani menatap Naruto saat ini.

Sakura yang posisinya berada di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Hinata merasa bingung atas sikap mereka. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Eh?"

"Ah?"

Keduanya tersentak bersamaan.

"Go-gomenasai, aku harus menemui Tayuya-senpai. Sampai nanti, Sakura-san, Uzumaki-san," pamit Hinata segera mungkin.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto penuh selidik. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian semalam?" tanya Sakura mengintimidasi.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "E-eh? Eto ... tidak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh!" jelas Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya. Meski raut wajahnya berkata lain.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya. Ia terus melangkah maju dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan, hingga tubuh Naruto tertahan di dinding.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai sahabatmu yang polos ini?" Naruto menampilkan cengiran andalannya—senyuman lima jari.

"Akan sangat aneh jika aku mempercayai kalau kau polos," balas Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" sosok yang tidak diundang tiba-tiba menyela diantara mereka.

"Teme," ujar Naruto merasa sangat bersuyukur karena ia memiliki alasan untuk bisa kabur dari Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Kesempatan untuk mengorek informasi mengenai 'hubungan' Naruto dan Hinata gagal sudah. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Ia sangat yakin jika Naruto dan Hinata saling menyukai. Tapi sebelum dugaan-nya itu terbukti, Sakura tidak mau mengumbar apa lagi membocorkan dugaannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Apa kalian ada acara setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Sakura kembali pada pokok masalah awal.

"Aku ada latihan basket—"

"Hari ini latihan basket diliburkan karena persiapan festival budaya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, kami tidak memiliki acara apapun," terang Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

Padahal Naruto memakai alasan latihan basket hanya untuk terbebas dari pertanyaan Sakura.

Dan kini? Naruto harus siap menghadapi Sakura dan Hinata. "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Teme," ucap Naruto sangat tidak ikhlas. Ingin rasanya dia meneriaki Sasuke, 'Tidak bisakah kau berbohong kali ini? Teman macam apa kau?' tapi jika Naruto mengatakan itu, bukan cuman Sakura, tentu Sasuke akan ikut menghantuinya.

"Pulang sekolah jangan ada yang kabur. Kalau diantara kalian ada yang kabur, maka riwayat kalian akan tamat!" ancam Sakura.

"E-eh.." Naruto mengagguk pasrah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian. Ia tidak suka dengan gelagat mereka berdua, terlebih tingkah Naruto yang sangat aneh.

"Dobe, ikut denganku, ada yang mau aku tanyakan," ujar Sasuke sembari menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto.

**~oOo~**

"Latihan kali ini cukup memuaskan, tingkatkan terus sampai penampilan besok," ujar Tayuya setelah menyelesaikan latihan di pagi ini.

Sekolah memang tidak mengadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini, karena hari ini dipakai untuk persiapan acara festival budaya esok.

Tayuya menghampiri Hinata yang masih serius mengingat-ngingat tangga nada untuk lagunya. "Hyuuga, jangan lupa untuk mengundang ayahmu di festival besok," ujar Tayuya sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Apa harus diundang?" tanya Hinata. Di sekolah SMP-nya dulu Hinata tidak pernah bergabung dan ikut dalam acara festival. Karenanya ia tidak pernah mengundang orang tuanya untuk datang. Hanya Neji yang pernah mengundang Hiashi ke acara festival, meskipun diundang dan diminta datang, Hiashi tidak pernah datang karena lebih memilih membuka toko.

Hiashi lebih memilih mencari uang dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk acara yang tidak penting. Neji pun memakluminya, karena baginya uang memang lebih penting.

"Bukankah kau akan menjadi bintang utama? Apa kau tidak mau menunjukannya pada keluargamu? Aku yakin mereka akan bangga saat melihatmu berada di atas panggung nanti," tutur Tayuya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Hinata lalu beranjak pergi untuk bercakap dengan anggota yang lain.

Hinata terdiam, ia memikirkan perkataan Tayuya. "Aku juga ingin melihat Tou-san bangga karena sudah memiliki putri sepertiku."

**~oOo~**

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat meja besar menuju muka kelas mereka untuk direnovasi. Sebelumnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto pergi untuk berbicara, tapi saat ini satu patah kata pun belum keluar dari bibir Sasuke. sebenarnya apa yang mau ditanyakan Sasuke?

"Oi, Teme? Bukankah tadi kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?" tanya Naruto karena sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya," jawab Sasuke, duduk santai di lantai sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

Naruto melilit handuk kecil miliknya ke kepala, ia ikut duduk di lantai untuk beristirahat. "Katakan saja, sejak kapan kau jadi malu-malu padaku?" setengah botol air mineral menyapu tenggorokan Naruto. Sedangkan setengahnya lagi ia lempar untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap botol mineral lalu menenggak isinya sampai habis. "Aku rasa belum waktunya aku mengatakannya padamu," tuturnya sambil mengembalikan botol air mineral yang sudah kosong.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat Naruto dan kembali membantu teman-temannya yang lain. Sasuke tidak tahu perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ketika melihat Naruto ingin sekali ia menghajarnya lalu mengatakan, 'Jangan dekati Sakura.' Pikiran konyo bukan? Naruto sabat Sakura, sama seperti dirinya. Mana mungkin jika dia mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto.

Entah kenapa perasaan ini berbeda ketika Sakura dekat dengan Sai. Sasuke tidak merasa mendapat saingan, tapi dengan Naruto? Sepetinya Sasuke mangaggap Naruto sebagai saingannya.

"Hey, apa kau melihat ada yang berbeda dengan mereka?" komentar Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau tanya pada siapa?" ujar Karin sedikit ketus.

"Tentu saja tanya padamu! Memangnya siapa lagi?" balas Sakura tak kalah ketusnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, baka!"

"Cih." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Ada apa sih dengan gadis ini? Sifatnya kaku sekali? Pikir Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan Karin.

"Kau lihat apa?" sentak Karin tak suka jika terus diperhatikan.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Oh ya, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata semalam?" tanya Sakura antusias, tentu saja dia mengatakan itu dengan volume nada sangat kecil.

Karin melirik tajam ketika Sakura membahas sepupunya itu, "Memang ada apa? Aku tidak tahu apapun," ujar Karin yang memang tidak tahu apapun.

"Sikap mereka terlihat aneh. Aku yakin kau menyadari hal itu, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa mereka cocok? Kalau menurutku mereka sangat cocok sekali."

Entah kenapa Karin merasa bahasa Sakura sedikit berbeda, begitu juga dengan pembahasannya. Seperti obrolan antar sahabat. Tunggu dulu! "Hey? Sejak kapan kita berteman? Jangan berbicara atau menyapaku saat di sekolah. Aku tidak suka berdekatan denganmu." Karin terlihat sewot. Berdekatan dengan orang yang dianggapnya musuh sangat menjijikan.

"Lagi pula, meskipun kau bilang mereka cocok. Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka seperti matahari dan bulan, tidak akan pernah bertemu," tutur Karin.

"Hey? Bukankah kau sepupunya? Kenapa kau kejam sekali mengatakan hal itu?" sentak Sakura tak suka.

"..." Karin tak merespun. Ia memilih diam sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaanya mendekorasi.

Sakura sangat kesal, ia berbalik. Berniat untuk pergi. Tapi ketika ia berbalik didapatinya sosok wanita yang lebih membuatnya jengkel—Ino.

Ino yang dulu sempat menjadi sahabat Sakura. Kini rasanya melihat wajahnya pun membuat Sakura sakit.

Keduanya saling bertatapan lama tanpa bertegur sapa. Ino terlihat sangat bersalah, ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf pada Sakura, tapi dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura memilih langkah pertama untuk mengakhiri tatapan mata yang memuakkan itu. Sakura pergi dari kelas untuk menyendiri. Takdir memang kejam, sahabat yang dulu paling dekat bisa berubah menjadi musuh yang menikam dari belakang.

Karin yang masih berada di mejanya menatap Ino sambil menilai sikapnya. Ia menyeringai saat Ino memergokinya tengah menatap Ino.

Ino segera pergi karena takut dengan tatapan Karin yang tidak normal itu.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh orang dengan tatapan itu?" pemuda anjing yang kebetulan ada di sana berkomentar.

"Urusai."

**~oOo~**

"Sakura-san." Hinata meraih tangan Sakura, ditatapnya sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan tatapan melas.

Sakura yang berdiri di samping Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dan mengabaikan tatapan melasnya. "Hinata, hanya sebentar. Kau di sini saja. Bukankah ada Naruto? Aku hanya pergi sebentar ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Melepas genggaman tangan Hinata, Sakura beralih menatap Naruto yang duduk di depan Hinata, "Jaga baik-baik Hinata, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam," ancam Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Sudah, pergi sana dan cepatlah kembali, sebentar lagi juga Teme akan tiba di sini." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari meninggalkan meja kafe yang sudah ditempati Naruto dan Hinata sembari menunggu Sasuke. Sakura keluar dari kafe dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Naruto sedikit bergumam.

Hinata menggeleng kemudian menunduk tanpa suara, kedua tangannya ia pangku. Perasaan gugup dan tidak enak hati menyelimutinya. Ia takut jika harus menatap mata Naruto.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding kaca dan lebih memilih memandang jalan. Tapi jika keadaan terus-terusan sepeti ini, Naruto yakin esok pun dirinya dan Hinata akan bersikap seperti ini, tentu kecurigaan Sakura semakin kuat dan semakin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Hinata.

"Eto ..." Naruto angkat bicara. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil berpikir bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Tapi semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatnya bingung. Ah, masa bodo dengan apa yang harus dibahas. "Cuacanya sangat indah ya?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak, tidak biasanya Naruto membahas soal cuaca, pasti karena Naruto sangat gugup sehingga bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. Hinata mengagguk, "Uhm."

Kembali kebisuan menyelimuti keduanya. Keringat di pelipis Naruto mengucur sangat deras, padahal kafe ini dilengkapi dengan AC bagaimana bisa Naruto kepanasan seperti itu?

"Ano," Naruto kembali membuka suara. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan prihal semalam, hanya berdua tak ada siapa pun yang akan mendengarkan, jika terus ditunda bisa-bisa semua orang akan menggodanya. "Soal semalam—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menggaruk pipinya sambil berpikir.

"Hanya kecelakaan," sambung Hinata. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah ini menjadi rumit, meski nyatanya dia tidak bisa mengusir kegugupannya. "A-aku tahu, jadi Uzumaki-san tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Naruto menunduk, semua yang dikatakan Hinata benar, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih, 'Kecelakaan, ya?' Naruto tersenyum miris lalu kembali menegakkan kepalanya, "Ah, ya! Kecelakaan, karena itu lupakan saja semuanya, bersikaplah dengan normal." Senyum yang dipaksaan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Hinata mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia mengagguk meski kedua tangannya mencengkram erat ujung roknya. "Uhm, Uzumaki-san juga, lupakan kejadian semalam dan bersikap normal."

Keduanya saling tersenyum lalu kembali menunduk. Suasanya tegang kembali menyelimuti tempat itu, keduanya kembali menyibukkan diri pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Hey? Ke mana yang lain?" Sasuke mengambil tempat tepat di samping Naruto, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari gadis merah muda yang sudah mengundangnya.

"Sakura-chan sedang pergi, katanya ada urusan sebentar," jawab Naruto, mencoba memakai nada suara seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, ia melambaikan tangan pada pelayan untuk memesan minuman sambil menunggu Sakura.

"Ah, kalian sudah di sini semuanya?" Sakura sedikit kesulitan menghampiri meja yang sudah ia pesan karena saat ini ia tengah menarik seseorang.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata hanya terpatung melihat kelakuan dua gadis yang saling tarik menarik. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura memaksa Karin untuk ikut hadir dalam acaranya dengan 'sedikit' paksaan. Dan akhirnya Karin mengalah dengan mengambil tempat duduk diantara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kalian semua memang menyebalkan," komentar Karin.

Naruto menyikut Karin sedikit menggodanya, "Ke mana teman-temanmu yang lain? Tidak biasanya kau sendirian?"

"Aku diculik si jidat lebar itu, teman-temanku pasti sedang mencariku saat ini," jawab Karin sambil melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hey hey? Aku menemukanmu sedang berdiri sendiri, mana mungkin aku berani menculikmu jika kau tengah dikerumuni gadis-gadis centil itu?" Sakura angkat bicara, ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai penculik, meski kenyataannya dia memang menculik Karin.

"Ch."

Sore itu kembali terlihat lengkungan dari masing-masing sudut bibir. Obrolan ringan terdengar sederhana namun menyenangkan. Acara berkumpul yang Hinata rasakan untuk pertama kali. Di mana dia bisa bersama dengan teman, seseorang yang ia suka, seseorang yang membuatnya kesal, dan seseorang yang belum lama ia kenal. Perasaan bahagia tentu menyelimuti hati Hinata.

"Uh? Naruto?"

Meski berakhir dengan pertemuan yang tak terduga.

Pemuda anjing menyapa Naruto lalu menghampirinya dengan beberapa teman yang ikut menyapa.

Naruto menyambut temannya itu, "Yo, Kiba! Kau di sini juga—" namun perkataannya terputus saat menemukan sosok lain yang menghampirinya. "Sai?"

"Ino?" sambung Sakura saat mendapati temannya tengah bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih Ino.

Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan Sai berniat untuk bangkit lalu menarik Sai keluar dai kafe untuk menghajarnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak punya hak untuk merusak kebahagiaan Sakura.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Namun ajakan Sakura mampu membuat semuanya terpatung minus Kiba yang tak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura seolah bertanya, 'Apa yang kau katakan?'

"Semakin banyak orang semakin bagus, kan?" Sakura tersenyum. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa meminta mereka untuk bergabung dia hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Yosh, sankyuu Sakura-chan." Dengan semangat Kiba langsung ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Namun tidak dengan Sai dan Ino. Ino lebih memilih pergi dari kafe itu kemudian disusul oleh Sai yang mengejar Ino. Kiba yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bengong melihat perubahan sikap Ino dan Sai.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba.

Hinata melempar tatap ke arah Sakura yang kebetulan Sakura menghadap ke arah Hinata. Sakura tersenyum seolah mengerti arti tatapan Hinata, dalam hati Sakura berkata, 'Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh.'

**~oOo~**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Sakura-chan saat ini. Tapi kejadian tadi sudah membuatku lega, aku yakin Sakura-chan yang dulu sudah kembali, dia wanita yang kuat." Naruto menghela napas. Ia berbicara untuk mengisi kekosongan dengan Hinata. ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya yang selalu dipaksa untuk mengantar Hinata pulang.

Hinata mengagguk, "Uhm, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Sakura-chan sudah kembali." Tanpa terasa Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto mengambil langkah lebih cepat lalu berjalan mundur menghadap Hinata, "Bagaimana dengan penampilanmu besok? Apa kau gugup?"

Hinata mengagguk, "Aku rasa malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Aku benar-benar gugup."

Naruto terkikik, "Tentu saja, Hyuuga-chan yang super takut dengan keramaian, kali ini akan berada di keramaian dan menjadi pusat perhatian, jantungmu pasti meledak karena gugup. Tapi kau harus tidur, bukankah memalukan jika tampil dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata?"

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menatap Naruto yang kini ikut berhenti. "Uzumaki-san, kau akan menonton, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang lirih.

Naruto menggeruk pipinya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan, "Tentu saja aku menonton, mana mungkin aku mengabaikan pertunjukan pertamamu." Suara Naruto tak kalah lirihnya.

"Huh?" Kedua tangan Hinata mendekap di depan dada mencoba menanyakan apa yang sudah diucapkan Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan melihatmu di atas panggung, pastikan penampilanmu tidak memalukan." Ulang Naruto kali ini nada suaranya ia naikkan.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya kembali bersemangat, "Uhm, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia berpamitan lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto masih berdiri sambil memandangi rumah Hinata, "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilanmu."

**~oOo~**

"Tadaima?" Hinata melompat karena bahagia. Meski ia tidak tahu bahagia karena apa? Karena besok ia akan tampil atau karena besok Naruto akan melihatnya? Yang jelas perasaan Hinata saat ini sangat bahagia.

"Sepertinya putri Tou-san sedang bahagia, apa yang terjadi?" sambut Hiashi.

Hinata segera menghampiri Hiashi lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tak jauh dari sana ada Neji dan Hanabi yang tengah menonton TV.

"Ano, Tou-san, ada sesuatu yang mau aku sampaikan." suara yang riang tadi menghilang digantikan dengan nada suara rendah.

Hinata mengeluarkan amplop yang diberikan Shion saat berakhirnya latihan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hiashi.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan Hiashi untuk membuka sendiri amplop tersebut.

"Undangan ke sekolah?" tanya Hiashi setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

Neji yang kebetulan menangkap pembicaraan Hinata dan Hinashi langsung mematikan TV lalu beringsut menghapiri mereka berdua. Neji membaca surat tersebut. Tentu Neji mengetahui mengenai festival sekolah karena dirinya juga bersekolah di sana, namun Neji baru mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan turut andil dalam acara tersebut.

Hinata terdiam sambil menunggu jawaban Hiashi, baginya tidak apa jika Hiashi menolak untuk hadir tapi dalam hati kecilnya Hinata ingin sekali ayahnya hadir dan melihat penampilannya. Setidaknya sekali seumur hidup Hinata ingin ayahnya bangga karena sudah memiliki Hinata.

"Ini pertama kali Hinata ikut dalam acara seperti ini, apa Tou-san akan melewatkannya?"

Tidak menyangka Neji akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Hinata menatap Neji penuh rasa terima kasih karena sudah membantunya untuk berbicara.

"Hum, sepertinya tutup sehari tidak apa-apa, baiklah aku akan datang."

Senyuman Hinata semakin melebar saat mendapatkan jawaban dari Hiashi. Hinata langsung memeluk Hiashi dan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih Tou-san."

"Aku juga ingin ikut." Hanabi berteriak sangat kencang sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. Tentu Hyuuga muda itu tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan kakak perempuannya.

Neji tersenyum lega lalu beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Neji Nii-san?"

Neji menoleh menatap Hinata yang tengah mengatakan kata, "Terima kasih."

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

Sory updatenya lama. XD jangan tanya alasannya kenapa?

Btw, Thanks yang sudah review. ^^/ dan thanks yang sudah nungguin.

*Maaf, lagi males ngomong banyak(?)*


End file.
